No Me Cantes
by toabelovednightmare
Summary: "Un momento, esta preocupado tratando de alcanzar el gran sueño de su vida: ser cantante. El siguiente, se ha enredado con su compañero de dueto. Teniendo en cuenta que jamás ha permitido que nada se interponga entre él y su sueño, Martin entiende que le tocaría meterse un golpe." (LH ArgPeChi)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Primera parte de un AU de Coro ArgPeChi. Aunque esta parte es más ArgPe que otra cosa. Espero que les guste : )!**

Un momento, esta preocupado tratando de alcanzar el gran sueño de su vida: ser cantante. El siguiente, se ha enredado con su compañero de dueto. Teniendo en cuenta que jamás ha permitido que nada se interponga entre él y su sueño, Martin entiende que le tocaría meterse un golpe.

Al principio, cuando Miguel llega tarde a los ensayos de coro y se va mil veces al baño, Martin duda del juicio del profesor de coro. Se supone que el dueto era entre los dos mejores solistas del coro de ambas escuelas, para recaudar fondos y salvar los programas de arte. Miguel simplemente no puede ser la mejor opción. Al chico no le puede interesar menos si ganan el concurso o no.

Sin embargo, después de gritarle que es un inútil y amenazarlo con molerle la cara a palos, terminan en un extraño estado de cooperación. Miguel empieza a llegar temprano, a poner una pizca más de esfuerzo. Martin deja de mirarlo con desdén y, entre ensayo y ensayo, terminan hablando y comiendo chucherías en las escaleras del colegio de Martín.

* * *

Miguel tiene la piel oscura, el pelo negro y los ojos de color extraño. Es como marrón pero no porque es un par de tonos más claro. Martin es rubio, de tes clara y ojos verdes. Y aunque Martin esta consciente de que una muy grande porción de chicas en su escuela lo considera muy atractivo, a veces no puede evitar preguntarse si no será muy común. Puede que tenga que ver con el hecho de que ve su cara todos los días en el espejo. Quizás es solo su imaginación.

La cuestión es que por algo que no sabe explicar, Miguel se le hace interesante. Es fácil de mirar, por algún motivo. Martin nota que lo observa mucho durante los ensayos. Cuando el pelinegro se muerde una esquina de la boca y su ceño se frunce mientras lee de nuevo las partituras, o la plácida sonrisa que tiene cuando hay algo de comer en sus manos.

Se podría decir que le interesa. Decir que le gusta es apresurado, exagerado, o eso cree Martin. A él nunca le gusta nadie en verdad. Sinceramente, nunca ha habido ninguna chica-o chico-que logre hacer que Martin pierda el sueño o se le corte la respiración. Él no opera de esa manera e incluso le gusta decir que es de esos que siempre irán por la vida buscando conquistas rápidas y momentáneas.

La atracción y el deseo, sin embargo, son frecuentes en él. Un día Martín toca a Miguel, y él sonríe y lo toca de regreso. Desliza sus manos por su cintura, por su cadera y se atreve a aventurarse

-¿Que hacen tus manos ahí?

Miguel sonríe con su nariz pegada a la mejilla de Martin, y ambos saben que la respuesta a esa pregunta no es necesaria. Martin se relame los labios, cierra los ojos y susurra.

-Tengo ganas...

-¿De que?

-De ti.

Una descarga eléctrica se dispara por la espina dorsal de Martín, como una corriente que se termina de esparcir por todo su cuerpo cuando se pega a Miguel. Mientras que el profesor busca prepararse un buen café en los quince minutos de intermedio, ellos se esconden en un polvoriento y estrecho armario de escobas y se tocan, besan, se frotan uno contra otro... Terminan cubiertos en sudor y suciedad, el polvo del armario hace que Martin estornude y Miguel se ría en complicidad de lo que acaban de hacer.

Es un descuido. Martin se deja enamorar por ese chico descuidado y torpe. Se enamora de sus conversaciones tontas, de su risa estruendosa, sus manos que descienden hábilmente por su espalda, y el alboroto que sus besos provocan en su cuerpo.

No es muy serio lo que tienen, pero es divertido y excitante y es suficiente para Martin por el momento.

* * *

No tienen nada puesto, pero no importa porque aún tienen algo de cinco minutos más. Miguel esta entre sentado y acurrucado sobre su regazo, con su cabeza escondida en su cuello. Martin pasea sus manos por su pecho, por sus piernas y cada esquina que alcanzan sus dedos.

-Quiero hacer algo contigo.

Susurra Martin en el pelo de Miguel. Inmediatamente, Miguel se separa para sonreírle coqueto con los ojos brillando como lo hacen cada vez que se le ocurre algo pícaro.

-¿Te quedaste con ganas?

Miguel se acomoda sobre él para quedar frente a frente y rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Sus bocas se encuentran en la oscuridad y Martin envuelve su cintura con cuidado. Antes de romper el beso, le muerde el labio y sonríe ampliamente cuando recuerda donde están.

-Sí, siempre con ganas. Pero no es a lo que me refería.

-¿Entonces?

Miguel apoya su cabeza en su hombro, mordisquea despacio la piel expuesta en la zona.

-No sé. Estaba pensando en ir a algún sitio los dos.

-¿Como a donde?

-A donde sea...tu casa o mi casa...

Hay silencio. Martin pasea sus dedos por el pelo de Miguel y se pregunta porque se ha quedado callado.

-Un día podemos ir a tu casa...

Dice Miguel bajito, y Martin nota que hay algo escondido entre líneas.

-¿Y a tu casa?

-Ni de vainas.

Martin levanta una ceja extrañado e intenta ladear el rostro para ver a Miguel pero esta muy oscuro y Miguel muy perdido en su hombro.

-¿Por qué?

Termina por preguntar. Siente como Miguel suspira y se encoge en hombros después de un segundo.

-Porque...- Martin siente los dedos de Miguel rozando la piel detrás de su cuello. -Mis viejos ni siquiera saben que estoy en el coro...

-¿Cómo?

-Que no saben,- Repite Miguel notablemente cansado. Sus dedos se quedan estáticos en la espalda de Martin. -Mira, mi padre es muy cerrado con eso de sus hijos interesándose por el arte y esas cosas. Lo ve muy afeminado. Imagínate si nos ve...

Martin tantea la idea en su cabeza. No puede decir que sabe lo que se siente, porque sus padres van a ver todas las presentaciones desde que se unió al coro. Y podría decir que su padre no es exactamente de mente cerrada con eso de que lo deja irse y venir a la hora que quiera, borracho o no.

Eso y prefiere no correr el riesgo de ser atrapado en pleno momento con Miguel y que lo echen a patadas.

-Mi casa, entonces.

Murmura Martin y le planta un beso en el pelo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos en un intento de acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Miguel asiente y le regala pequeños besos en el cuello.

* * *

La casa de Martin no es nada extravagante, pero es mas grande que la de Miguel, o eso dice él. Su mamá es un amor de mujer que te saluda en la puerta con un beso y te sirve más en el plato antes de que termines. Su papá hace un montón de chistes viejos y dice un montón de maldiciones cuando hablan del último partido de fútbol.

Una vez que acaban de almorzar y ayudan a la mamá de Martin con los platos, suben al cuarto de Martin y cierran la puerta.

Se tumban sobre la cama uno al lado del otro y miran el techo en silencio por un par de segundos.

-Tus papás no saben, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué?- Pregunta Martin volteándose a mirarlo. Miguel, sin embargo, solo le devuelve la mirada, como si esperara a que descifrara la pregunta. Martin siente como Miguel aprieta su mano despacio, y entonces comprende. -Ah, no. De eso no. Del coro, sí.

Miguel asiente y suspira despacio antes de devolver su mirada al techo. Martin juega con los dedos de la mano de Miguel, prestándole atención a la manera en como sus ojos se pasean por su cuarto.

Las paredes son azul claro, llenas de pósters de fútbol y bandas de rock. Típico Martin. Hay una mesa de madera que esta llena de papeles y libros de colegio que solo toca cuando se acuerda. Lo que llama la atención de Miguel, sin embargo, es la pequeña pila de hojas de música junto a un cuaderno.

Martín lo observa de reojo y traga, mueve los dedos de Miguel para distraerlo.

-Sabes, empecé a cantar porque a mi mamá le gustaba mucho como cantaba un tipo que salía en la TV hace años.- Entonces Miguel lo mira atento y Martín sonríe de lado. -Tenía algo de cinco y creo que me moría de celos por como mi vieja miraba como el desgraciado sostenía una nota por un minuto. Luego un día el colegio me sale con que tenemos que llevar un curso de arte. Cualquier arte. Y pensé que si practicaba lo suficiente, de seguro iba a ser mejor que el tipo ese que mamá veía en la TV.

Miguel parpadea despacio sin decir nada por un par de segundos.

-No es joda eso de querer cantar, ¿verdad?

Martin niega, volviéndose a mirar el techo cuando su cabeza se inunda con imágenes de ese sueño.

-Puede que suene a suicidio, y quizás al final termine pidiendo limosna en una esquina, muerto de hambre. Pero es algo que quiero intentar.

Miguel asiente, acomodándose para apegarse más a él.

-¿Les has contado que quieres cantar?

Pregunta en un susurro.

-No. Pero creo que ya lo saben...

Hay silencio de nuevo y Martin se remueve incómodo, frunce el ceño.

-¿Planeas decirle a tus papás que...?

Miguel se queda mirando el techo en silencio por unos segundos antes de negar despacio con la cabeza.

-Se pondrían histéricos. Mi padre es de los que esta de acuerdo con que borren el programa de arte de mi escuela. Dice que es una perdida de tiempo y un robo de dinero... Y creo que eso hace que tenga más ganas de ganar ese concurso.

Martin asiente y se vuelve a mirarlo serio.

-Vamos a ganar ese puto concurso.

Miguel asiente en acuerdo y Martin se sienta de un salto y se inclina para besarlo. Miguel pone sus manos en su pelo y lo despeina, ríe contra su boca.

Cuando se separan, mira extrañado al moreno.

-¿Donde demonios piensan que vas después del colegio?

Miguel se encoge en hombros, su sonrisa se ensancha rápido mientras pasea sus manos por la espalda del cuello de Martin.

-A la casa de un amigo a hacer tareas.

Martin bufa, se tumba de espaldas de nuevo y Miguel sonríe mientras lo observa.

-Me gusta cuando hablas de las cosas de coro. De cantar...

Martin ve sus mejillas rojas y su pelo negro despeinado. Presiente que anda en las mismas.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunta despacio. Miguel simplemente lo mira en silencio.

-No sé. Porque se nota cuanto te gusta, creo.

Miguel termina por encogerse de hombros y sonreír ampliamente. Martin cierra los ojos y sonríe también. En un segundo tiene a Miguel encima, con su nariz rozando su mejilla y sus ojos grandes mirándolo fijamente como un gato.

-¿Yo te gusto?

Pregunta y Martin puede sentir las manos traviesas que se deslizan por su pecho. Miguel no espera a que conteste. Le come la boca en un segundo y Martin corresponde con las mismas ganas.

-Claro que sí.- Sonríe y tira del cuello de Miguel para juntar sus labios de nuevo. -Eres mi novio, como no me vas a gustar...

Las palabras salen de su boca rápido, y cuando Miguel se separa de él, no puede hacer más que mirarlo a los ojos sorprendido. Miguel lo mira en silencio, con su rostro a apenas un par de centímetros del suyo.

Martin se pregunta si la ha cagado con eso último. Después de todo, en ningún momento han dicho que sean pareja, que estén apuntando a algo serio. Al final, se supone que solo están pasando el rato y quizás Miguel piense que esta malinterpretando todo.

Pero Miguel se acerca de nuevo y le regala besos cortos en la boca, y sus manos se cuelan debajo de la remera de Martin para hacerle cosquillas.

Entonces, cuando siente su risa temblar mientras se besan, se olvida de todo.

* * *

A partir de entonces las cosas cambian un poco.

Los ensayos siguen su curso normal, por supuesto, y sin que nadie se entere de nada. Después de las dos horas y aprovechando que aún anochece tarde, Martin y Miguel se escapan de la rutina y se van a vagar. Se burlan del profesor de coro mientras comen empanada en un pequeño puesto cerca al colegio de Martin. Miguel lo lleva a ver el edificio de su colegio y se esconden detrás de unos arbustos para tirar piedritas a la ventana de una muy confundida profesora. Mientras el sol baja y convierte el cielo en un cuadro abstracto de naranjas y azules derretidos, beben cerveza que compraron con un dni falso, se paran en un puente de cemento que pasa sobre una carretera, y juegan a piedra, papel, o tijera. Quien pierda tiene que bajarse el pantalón y enseñarle el trasero a los carros.

Se parten de risa como nunca en sus vidas.

Si no hay nadie prestando atención o lo suficientemente cerca para verlos, Martín enreda sus manos en la cintura de Miguel y lo jala para besarlo, para jugar en su cuello y murmurar tonterías en su pelo. Cuando se despiden, porque el celular de Miguel no deja de sonar y seguro son sus padres para preguntar donde esta, Martin lo besa despacio y busca sus manos. Cuando Miguel hace adiós con la mano mientras se marcha, Martin solo puede preguntarse porque de la nada siente una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo.

No le pone nombre, ni intenta descifrarla. Se dice que nada ha cambiado, aunque sabe que no es cierto.

Aún lo hacen desesperados en los quince minutos que tienen de descanso, se manosean en el cuarto de Martin, y se besan como locos en la oscura parte de atrás de un cine. Ninguno menciona la palabra "nosotros", ninguno se molesta en aclarar el significado de todas esas tardes juntos, de los besos y las manos explorando el cuerpo del otro.

A Martin no se le vuelve a escapar decirle "novio" a Miguel. Miguel no menciona el incidente ni una vez.

Y aunque Martin sabe que no esta del todo bien-que quizás muy en el fondo si quiere ponerle nombre a eso que tiene con Miguel-siempre termina ignorando el ardor en su garganta y caminado solo a casa.

* * *

Es viernes cuando Martin se inclina para besar a Miguel y lo ve ladear la cabeza, evadirlo. Están sentados en el piso del pasillo en lo que dura el descanso del ensayo. Son los quince minutos que normalmente ocupan para hacer de todo mientras nadie mira, excepto que nada ha pasado en un tiempo y Martin intenta arreglar eso.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta, tratando de pensar que pudo haber hecho para molestarlo. Miguel no dice nada y es entonces que Martin nota como su expresión se descompone por un segundo.

-Nada.

-Ya, anda, dime.

Insiste Martin, pasando una mano por su cintura que Miguel se quita de encima despacio.

-Nada. En serio.

Replica Miguel tranquilamente. Martin lo deja ir porque no es de los que exigen o ruegan por explicaciones. Si Miguel no le quiere decir que pasa, no importa. Ya se le pasara.

* * *

Es martes cuando Martin se para frente a Miguel y demanda una explicación. El chico se encoge de hombros, desvía la mirada por un segundo y luego lo mira con frío desinterés.

-Porque no, Martín. Simplemente ya no.

Miguel entierra sus manos en sus bolsillos. Simple, como explicando que los naranjales dan naranjos y el agua moja.

Martin frunce el ceño, confundido y sintiendo como su pecho se hincha con rabia. Llevan más de un mes en esa pequeña relación clandestina y aunque Martin no esperaba que durara para siempre, tampoco pensó que Miguel tendría los nervios para pretender que no era nada.

Martin bufa y su boca se tuerce en un intento de sonrisa burlona y una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Eso eso todo lo que tienes que decir? Te aburriste y punto.

-Sí. Me aburrí, ¿cual es el problem-?

Miguel no termina su oración porque Martin le asesta un puñetazo en el estómago que lo deja sin aire y lo tira contra una pared. Aún cuando intercambian un par de golpes y gritos-antes de que el profesor de coro detenga su pelea-ningún moretón o hematoma en la mejilla se compara a el sinsabor que las palabras de Miguel le dejan en el estomago a Martin.

* * *

El profesor de coro les deja muy en claro que sin importar la razón de su pelea, seguirán trabajando juntos hasta el día del concurso. En realidad, ninguno de los dos escucha muy bien lo que dice el hombre. Martin mira a Miguel al otro lado del piano con los ojos brillando con ira. Miguel se limita a evadir su mirada y pretender que nada ha pasado, que todo acabo y listo.

Solo que no, porque Martin no va a dejar que lo tire como un zapato viejo sin obtener razón alguna.

Cuando el ensayo termina, Miguel agarra su mochila y se apresura a dejar el edificio de la escuela. Martin lo sigue dando zancadas, y gracias a la ventaja de tener piernas más largas, no le toma mucho alcanzarlo.

-¡Miguel!¡Mierda, Miguel, espera!

Cuando por fin logra acercarse lo suficiente, tira del brazo de Miguel quien se voltea inmediatamente con una mueca de molestia y espanto.

-Escu-

-Suéltame, carajo.

Miguel tira desesperadamente del brazo que sostiene Martin. La gente empieza a voltear a ver que ocurre, y es entonces que Martin decide arrastrarlo lejos de la puerta de salida del colegio.

-No me puedes hacer esto. No te puedes largar sin decirme la verdad.

Dice Martin entre dientes, tirando de Miguel hacia una calle más despejada.

-Oh, sí, sí que puedo irme-yo no te debo nada, Martin. Suéltame-

Martin se da la vuelta y lo suelta, y Miguel se tambalea un poco antes de recuperar estabilidad. No retrocede cuando Martin se acerca a él con las mejillas rojas de ira y las manos cerradas en puños. A Martin casi le parece descaro que se atreva a sostenerle la mirada con la facilidad que lo hace.

-No me debes nada. Cierto. Pero no soy ningún boludo imbécil que puedes tirar como basura. Si ya no te importo, listo, te dejo en paz. Pero merezco que me digas la verdad.

Miguel lo mira sin moverse un centímetro, con el ceño fruncido. Traga saliva antes de asentir despacio un par de veces.

-La verdad...- Empieza Miguel con la voz ronca. Su boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces y el siguiente par de palabras tiembla en sus labios. -La verdad es que hay alguien más. La verdad es que soy una persona horrible, Martin.

Sus ojos están vidriosos y su voz suena estrangulada, pero Martin no le da importancia. Se dice que no podría importarle menos si un animal salvaje se tragara a Miguel en ese mismo momento. Martin siente que el tiempo se para, y algo dentro de él deja de funcionar y se hunde, y sus ojos y garganta arden, y sus manos se cierran tanto que duele. Y sin embargo cuando traga y entierra sus manos en sus bolsillos, aún logra que su voz suene decente.

-Ya. Te dejo en paz.

Ve a Miguel abrir la boca, pero no se queda a oír lo que va a decir. Martin se da la vuelta y camina de regreso al interior del colegio con las manos en los bolsillos. Incluso cuando escucha que lo llama, no voltea. Nada de lo que diga Miguel vale la pena escuchar. Miguel no vale la pena, se dice. Y él no debería sentirse como mierda.

* * *

Los ensayos son tan tensos que-en un momento de desesperación-Martin se pregunta si no hay otro camino que pueda tomar para llegar a su meta. Luego recuerda las palabras del director, diciéndole que sabe lo importante que cantar es para él y que mucha gente importante ira al concurso en busca de jóvenes talentos que auspiciar.

No puede tirar esa oportunidad al tacho solo porque un tipo que conoció hace nada decide que no quiere nada con él.

Además, que importa que ya no hable con Miguel durante los ensayos. Quedan apenas dos semanas para el concurso. Durante los quince minutos de descanso, Martin se va a visitar al par de amigos que tiene que quedan a los talleres de la tarde o a vagar por el colegio. Miguel desaparece en alguno de los rincones del colegio, y Martin nunca se molesta en averiguar donde va o que hace.

-Ya no me vas a hablar...

Murmura Miguel a sus espaldas mientras ambos recogen sus cosas al final de un ensayo. Martin lo escucha claro; la culpa y todo. Su voz hace que Martin sienta otra vez el sabor amargo en su lengua, y se voltea solo porque le parece que es un descarado.

-Perdó-

Martin bufa, suelta una risa sarcástica y se da la vuelta inmediatamente. Miguel lo observa con los ojos abiertos, su disculpa incompleta aún atorada en su garganta. Martin ignora cuando lo llama porque no tiene tiempo para escuchar la basura que sale de su boca. Igual se da el gusto de murmurarle un, "Que te den" antes de salir del salón.

* * *

Ese día ensaya él solo porque Miguel no vino. Es la primera vez que falta a un ensayo, y aunque no es imposible ensayar con solo una persona, tiene que admitir que es difícil. El profesor luce particularmente cansado ese día, y hasta permite que Martin se marche media hora antes de que finalicen las dos horas.

Se dice que se va a ir a comer un buen sandwich de carne o una empanada antes de ir a casa, algo que le suba un poco el ánimo.

Se cuelga la mochila en un hombro antes de salir del colegio. Ya ha cruzado el portón de salida cuando escucha un fuerte "Oye." Se vuelve a mirar a los costados, hasta que distingue a un chico delgado de pelo oscuro y uniforme de colegio, esperándolo con las manos en los bolsillos y la boca ligeramente fruncida.

-¿Tu eres Martin? ¿Martin Hernandez, el del coro?

Pregunta el extraño y Martin lo observa en silencio sin saber como es que sabe su nombre. Se acerca al chico, esperando poder reconocer su rostro de los pasillos del colegio. No cree haberlo visto antes; de seguro recordaría esa expresión de fastidio que tiene.

-¿Te conozco?

Termina por preguntar. El chico niega con la cabeza, acercándose un par de pasos más para poder hablar de cara a cara.

-No. Pero supuse que eras tú.

Martin parpadea algo perturbado. Sabe que hay chicas que le toman fotos cuando no esta prestando atención y hasta lo siguen por los pasillos del colegio, pero nunca ha sido acosado por un chico. Le causa escalofríos a pesar de que no se ve peligroso. Le recuerda a esos chicos de su salón que se sientan en el fondo y no hablan con nadie.

-¿Y para que demo-?

-Sé que has estado viendo a Miguel...- Martin observa con la boca abierta como el chico toma aire y frunce el ceño. -Sabes de lo que hablo. Fuera de los ensayos.

Se supone que nadie sabe de eso. O por lo menos Martin nunca le dijo a nadie. Parpadea confundido, alterado porque un extraño tenga detalles de eso que solía tener con Miguel.

Se supone que era un secreto.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

Pregunta Martin mientras observa más al chico de pelo oscuro. Maldice los uniformes de los colegios estatales por parecerse tanto los unos con los otros.

El chico bufa y se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de desviar la mirada un segundo y menear la cabeza. Martin siente que lo esta juzgando y arruga más el ceño, toma un par de pasos para encararlo. No va a permitir que un chico raro lo intimide.

-¿Quien eres?

-No he venido para pelear contigo, así que cálmate.- Lo corta el extraño antes de acercarse un poco más. Lo ve entrecerrar los ojos ligeramente, como un animal cazando, y luego suspira bajito. -Me llamo Manuel. Soy el novio de Miguel. Desde hace dos años.

Entonces Martin se queda estático, sintiéndose como si le hubiesen dado con un martillo en la cara.

Entonces todo tiene sentido.

Manuel se encoge en hombros, casi adivinando lo que piensa Martin.

-Ya ves...Miguel es un idiota. No te culpo por eso.

Martin no sabe que decir así que simplemente le sostiene la mirada al chico. Se pregunta si ha venido para amenazarlo, gritar, o tratar de pegarle. Aunque a Martin no le tomaría mucho desarmar a este chico Manuel, con lo flaco y debilucho que se ve.

-No he venido para pelear contigo, ¿entiendes?- Empieza de nuevo el chico, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Se queda en silencio por un par de segundos y se relame los labios, como lo hace la gente que se aprende un discurso. -Solo he venido a pedirte que te alejes de él.

La última parte sorprende a Martin, porque le suena a que este sujeto cree que esta dispuesto a pelear por Miguel. Por Miguel que le mintió y luego lo botó como juguete usado.

-La verdad es que debería botarlo y olvidarme de él. Es lo que se merece por creer que puede verme la cara de idiota.

-A mi no me importa Miguel. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio.- A Martin le hierve la sangre admitir que también cayó como tonto. Le molesta escuchar su voz admitiendo que pierde. -A mi solo me importa el concurso, ¿viste? Solo el concurso, y nada más.

La última parte la dice firme, resaltando las ultimas tres palabras porque es la verdad. Siempre se trato de su sueño, de su carrera por empezar. Miguel solo fue una distracción que ya acabo.

Manuel asiente despacio otra vez y ladea la cabeza como estudiándolo. Sonríe de lado y Martin tiene el presentimiento de que no lo hace con simpatía.

-Te voy a creer, por más ingenuo que suene. Solo quería dejarlo en claro: No quiero saber que andas con Miguel. Él es mi novio. Y al fin y al cabo tu ni lo conoces ni te importa, ¿verdad?

Verdad. Porque a él tampoco le importo una mierda, ¿cierto?

Martin asiente, parpadea despacio y levanta el mentón.

-Ni yo a él, te lo aseguro. Ya me lo dejo bien claro.

La sonrisa de Manuel se estira como si le diera risa la situación en que se encuentran. Pero luego baja la mirada y frunce el ceño otra vez y Martin quiere irse y olvidarse de todo.

-Gana ese concurso y olvídate que todo esto paso. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Escucha que dice antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. Martin no se molesta en decir nada más y con un puño cerrado con fuerza alrededor de la asa de su mochila, se va sintiendo como le arde la cabeza entera.

* * *

-Ya se que Manuel vino a hablar contigo.

La noche anterior, Martin había querido llamar a Miguel. Quería llamarlo para gritarle que era una mierda barata mentirosa que no merece nada lindo en su vida. Pero no lo hizo. Solo porque tuvo el presentimiento de que Miguel iba a hacer justo lo que acaba de hacer.

Martin levanta la mirada de las partituras para mirar hacia la puerta de salón. El profesor se fue al baño cinco minutos, que ya se están convirtiendo en diez.

-¿Y a ti que?

Le espeta mordaz y Miguel frunce el ceño y se remueve en su lugar frente a él.

-¿Como que a mi qué?- Murmura entre dientes antes de suspirar cansado. -Mira, ya se que la cagué. Pero te prometo que no fue intencional-

-Dime Miguel, ¿cuantas veces vas a tener que pararle el culo a tu noviecito para que te perdone?

Miguel abre la boca, de seguro para mandarlo al infierno. A Martin no le interesa nada de lo que tenga que decir. Sin embargo, cuando los insultos no llegan, tiene que levantar una ceja sorprendido.

-No se que tenía en la cabeza. En serio. No quería hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos.- Martin no dice nada. Miguel se remueve incomodo bajo su mirada antes de continuar. -A veces las cosas están cagadas desde antes, y justo cuando uno trata de arreglarlas, se vuelven peores y entonces... En verdad lo siento, Martin. Ya se que no quieres perdonarme y que no me lo merezco. Pero quería que sepas que me gusto ser tu amigo.

Martin espera a que diga algo más, pero cuando Miguel no lo hace simplemente chasquea la lengua.

-Sabes, en realidad no pensé que fueras a hacer eso. Digo, sabía que no iba a ningún sitio contigo. Pero no pensé que fueras a mandarte esa. Puntos extra por lo pendejo.

Fuerza una sonrisa llena de sorna que Miguel detecta inmediatamente. Entrecierra los ojos y responde con el mismo veneno.

-Ya. Como si tu nunca hubieses hecho nada malo en tu vida.

Martin suelta una carcajada que solo ofende más a Miguel.

-Miles de cosas. Pero por lo menos no arrastro a la gente a mi mierda.

-¿Que carajos quieres que diga, Martín?- Gruñe Miguel, tomando un paso más hacia adelante con las manos cerradas en puños. Martin no se siente ni un poco intimidado. -Ya te pedí perdón. En serio estoy arrepentido—y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, créeme que no dudaría en—

Miguel cierra la boca de inmediato y vuelve a su lugar junto al piano. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas le dice a Martin que el profesor por fin ha regreso de su viaje al baño.

El hombre les dedica un intento de sonrisa que se queda en labios fruncidos mientras se acomoda en el banco redondo detrás del piano. Es un hombre mayor, con apenas un par de mechones de pelo gris a los costados y uno que otro pelo tratando de cubrir su costrosa calva. Martin esta seguro de que algo sabe ese hombre, algo más allá de la pelea que tuvo con Miguel varios días atrás. Es algo en la manera en que los mira de reojo, como si esperara a que-a la más pequeña provocación-estallaran y se despedazaran el uno al otro, de una u otra manera que depende de la connotación de la palabra.

No parece un viejo pervertido, pero uno nunca sabe, o eso es lo que piensa Martin cuando nota que el hombre le sonríe por un segundo. Sin embargo, de la nada la sonrisa del profesor se borra y en cambio, frunce el ceño y agita la cabeza rápidamente.

La música se detiene de golpe.

-No, no, no. Señor Prado, ¿que fue eso último?

Miguel se encoge en hombros. Martin rueda los ojos y se apoya en el piano cansado.

-Perdón. Me distraje pensando.

-¿Pensando en qué?- Pregunta el hombre fingiendo interés antes de volver a su semblante serio y decir en voz profunda, -No podemos equivocarnos cuando solo faltan semanas para el concurso. No es aceptable.

Martin no lo puede evitar. En un susurro se le escapa un, "equivocarnos, no." Miguel ni se inmuta pero el profesor se voltea a mirarlo molesto.

-Ni tenemos tiempo para andar jodiéndonos la paciencia.- Y con eso le da un golpe al piano que hace que se encojan con el horrible sonido agudo que produce. El profesor carraspea antes de continuar. -No creo que sea necesario recordarles porque ganar este concurso es importante, ¿o si?

Miguel y Martin se quedan en silencio y sin mirarse. Martin esta seguro de que si voltea a ver a Miguel, será solo para lanzarle otro comentario mordaz. Ó sacarle el dedo medio.

El profesor les hace una seña y empiezan de nuevo.

* * *

El ensayo acaba con el profesor con los nervios de punta y Martin queriendo ahorcar a Miguel. Sabe que lo esta haciendo a propósito, en protesta por la pequeña charla que tuvieron antes de que el profesor regresara. Lo sabe porque es imposible que uno de la nada se olvide las notas de una canción, la letra y como usar las cuerdas vocales en general, después de haber ensayado tanto tiempo.

Martin aguanta la ira que burbujea en su estomago como caldera apunto de desbordarse lo que dura el ensayo. En cambio, se la pasa lanzado miradas de odio a Miguel, que simplemente se encoge en hombros y miente diciendo que, "simplemente no es un buen día". El profesor los deja irse quince minutos antes de que acaben las dos horas, y se marcha del salón dando zancadas y prácticamente jalando lo poco que le queda de pelo.

Miguel toma su mochila y pretende irse sin mirar atrás, pero Martin lo sigue porque sabe que todo el maldito ensayo ha estado provocando una confrontación. Y planea dársela.

De nuevo, no le toma mucho alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

Miguel nota que lo sigue y gruñe entre dientes.

-Es una maldita tortura tratar de ensayar contigo.

-¿Que mierda fue eso?- Pregunta Martin furioso, intentando seguirle el paso cuando Miguel acelera. -¿Que demonios estas tratando de hacer, Miguel, arruinar todo?

-Quiero hablar contigo. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿entiendes?

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Ahora, déjate de huevadas y-

Miguel se detiene en seco e inmediatamente se voltea a encararlo.

-Vamos a hablar bien o te juro que no canto nada.

Martin se queda callado. Su lengua se enreda en su boca y tiene que tragar.

-Eres un hijo de puta. No te importa nada, ¿verdad?

La voz le tiembla un poco, pero logra recuperarse. Miguel lo mira fijamente y abre la boca, solo para cerrarla de nuevo. Respira profundo y luego empieza.

-Se que este concurso es importante para ti. Y de verdad quiero ganar. Pero no quiero seguir así, ¿entendiste?

Martin parpadea desconcertado.

-¿Y yo, Miguel?- Pregunta Martin, sintiendo como un montón de palabras se agolpan en su traquea. Tiene que tomar un gran sorbo de aire para que la voz no le tiemble. Susurra. -Yo me voy al carajo.

-No-

-Uno no hace eso con las personas que le importan.

Termina Martin, sintiendo que sus manos están heladas y sus rodillas tiemblan. La expresión de Miguel cambia, se vuelve una mueca de dolor.

-Tu le dijiste a Manu que no te importo.

-¡Y a ti no te importo cagarme por completo, mierda!¡Entiende que no puedo perdonarte así de fácil!

Grita Martin desesperado. Desesperado porque le duele todo y Miguel no entiende ni entenderá nunca. Porque ni el mismo Martin entiende como han terminado en esta situación.

Miguel cierra los ojos por un segundo y se pasa una mano por la cara.

-Perdón- Susurra bajito, y cuando vuelve a mirar a Martin sus ojos brillan y su voz se quiebra. -Perdóname, por favor.

Martin se pasa ambas manos por la cara, sintiendo como su piel arde contra sus palmas. Le arden los ojos también y los aprieta porque quiere desaparecer. Quiere ganar. Quiere que todo vuelva a ser trivial como lo era.

-Yo solo quiero ganar-

Es arriesgado. Pero en un descuido, mientras Martin tiene sus ojos cubiertos y su cuerpo se sacude despacio, siente a Miguel rodearlo con sus brazos y enterrar su cabeza en su hombro. Es arriesgado, y muy peligroso, porque lo deja abrazarlo mientras siente su cuerpo temblar contra el suyo.

Y Martin sabe que esta jodido cuando lo abraza de regreso y al separarse, con la cara de Miguel tan cerca de la suya, todavía siente ganas de besarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Me demore un poco en subir esta parte, pero el largo lo vale (?) :,D Espero que les guste! No se olviden de dejar review si es asi. Esta parte es Arg(PeChi)**

Manuel siempre ha sabido apreciar la importancia de su espacio personal. Le gustan esos momentos de soledad donde puede hacer cosas como morder el lápiz, jugar a pescar la bolsa de té con la cuchara, o mirar videos de gatitos sin ser juzgado. Ahora, esto no significa que le moleste pasar tiempo con gente, en el mundo real. A decir verdad, sus habilidades sociales han mejorado un poco desde que empezó a salir con Miguel, y los profesores empezaron a aumentar la cantidad de trabajos grupales que asignan. Va a fiestas, sale con su pequeño grupo de amigos, pasa tiempo con Miguel...

La verdad es que pasa más que suficiente tiempo con Miguel.

Miguel no es la clase de persona que disfrute del tiempo a solas. En profundo contraste, Miguel raramente se encuentra solo. Siempre esta hablando con alguien, tiene planes, o esta con Manuel. Simplemente no se queda quieto. Manuel incluso ha llegado a pensar que la razón por la que Miguel siempre busca hablar con alguien es porque le tiene pavor a estar solo.

No es que le moleste pasar tiempo con su novio. Ahora que han pasado el punto donde pelean cada cinco minutos y por tonterías, hasta puede decir que le gustan esos momentos donde esta solo con Miguel y pueden hablar de verdad o simplemente quedarse enredados el uno con el otro.

Es solo que pasa demasiado con él últimamente, o por lo menos así se siente. Un día se lo dice a Miguel.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta Miguel visiblemente ofendido, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa de biblioteca donde Manuel pretende estudiar. -Soy tu novio, ¿no?

Manuel suspira y arruga la nariz sin despegar sus ojos del libro de historia. Tiene examen en un par de horas, y sin embargo pensó que sería buena idea hablar de esto con Miguel primero. Mala idea.

-Ajá, sí... Mira, a lo que me refiero es que-

Y no termina de decirlo porque Miguel le quita el libro. Manuel frunce el ceño, levantando la mirada por fin, solo para darse con la expresión seria de Miguel y ver como se sienta sobre su libro.

Va a reprobar y todo será culpa de Miguel.

-Mira,- Comienza de nuevo Manuel, inclinándose sobre la mesa para que nadie más escuche. -Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes andar...ya sabes, pegado a mi todo el tiempo, ¿entiendes?

Pero Miguel no entiende, o no exactamente a decir por la mueca que hace. Manuel se sujeta el puente de la nariz, se acaricia el entrecejo y espera a que Miguel diga algo.

Miguel se queda mirándolo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que por fin algo parece hacer conexión en su cabeza, y termina frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y torciendo la boca en una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que ya no me ibas a salir con más tonterías….

El disgusto en su voz se siente, y Miguel se echa hacia atrás en su silla, como buscando apartarse de él inmediatamente. Manuel tiene ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, porque no tiene idea de porque esperaba que explicarle esto a Miguel le tomara menos de lo que dura el recreo. No rueda los ojos, porque tampoco quiere que Miguel se ponga aún más dramático, se largue maldiciendo, y luego no le dirija la palabra por semanas.

-Sabes, Manu, eres demasiado confuso.

Empieza Miguel, torciendo la boca de lado y levantando una ceja.

A diferencia de Manuel, Miguel ni siquiera se molesta en bajar la voz. Igual no es como si a la bibliotecaria le importara si le prendieran fuego al sitio. Desde donde están sentados, se le puede ver jugando Farmville en su viejo ordenador.

Manuel tuerce la boca y frunce el ceño, sabiendo lo que se viene.

-No, no hagas esa cara. Sabes exactamente a que me refiero.- Sigue Miguel, volviendo a apoyarse en la mesa y cruzando sus manos despacio. -Haber Manu, ¿quien es el que se pone histérico cuando no le responden el celular o los mensajes en un periodo de cinco minutos o menos? ¿Quien es el que exige saber donde es la fiesta y quien va, a que hora regreso a casa, y cuanto tomo? Es que a ti simplemente no se te puede tener tranquilo y contento.

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y suspira pesadamente, como si acabara de sacarse un peso gigante de encima. Manuel se encoge de hombros.

-Es que tu eres cabeza de pollo. Fácilmente podrías terminar durmiendo en un callejón, sobre una bolsa de basura o algo. Además no es lo mismo,- explica casi murmurando. -Solo digo que parecemos chicle y zapato.

Quizás no es la mejor de las maneras de decírselo. Manuel se da cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando Miguel entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño.

Abre la boca y Manuel esta seguro que va a mandarlo a la mierda. Pero luego la cierra y lo mira en silencio mientras frunce el ceño ligeramente, como esforzándose por maquinar una respuesta.

-Ya. Como quieras.

Manuel levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil?

Miguel se encoge en hombros, desvía la mirada.

-Es que si dices que te estoy molestando...

Manuel siente que podrá ver su propio cerebro por culpa de la fuerza con la que rueda los ojos.

-Ya, Miguel, basta. No estoy diciendo que me molestes, solo te estoy pidiendo que me des un poco de espacio, ¿si? Lo humano, no que te vayas a vivir a otro planeta.

Manuel se endereza en la silla, y Miguel se vuelve a mirarlo, levanta una ceja.

-Dije que estaba bien, ¿no?

Gruñe Miguel entre dientes, suelta un suspiro y busca en su chaqueta por su celular.

Manuel chasquea los dientes despacio, volviendo a mirar al papel con notas en la mesa. Mira de reojo a Miguel, que sigue sentado sobre su libro y de seguro no se lo va a devolver. Espera en silencio a que Miguel diga algo más; algo tonto o dramático, como suele hacerlo.

Cuando Miguel no dice nada, Manuel se inclina sobre la mesa de nuevo y susurra.

-¿Estas molesto?

Miguel niega despacio, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla de su celular. Por supuesto que esta molesto. Pero eso es solo porque no puede procesar las cosas como debería alguien de su edad.

Mentalmente, tiene cinco.

La campana suena y Manuel no ha recuperado su libro. Aunque ya sabía que iba a ser así.

-¿Quieres que espere a que salgas de coro?

Pregunta mientras se levanta de la mesa y empieza a empujar sus notas incompletas dentro de su mochila.

-Nah.

Responde Miguel, levantándose de su silla y alcanzándole el libro. Manuel lo toma y lo mete a su mochila.

-¿En serio no estas molesto?

Insiste Manuel mientras caminan hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

-No insistas o voy a cambiar de opinión.

Es todo lo que responde Miguel, antes de sacarle la lengua y tomar su camino por el pasillo.

* * *

Miguel intenta actuar como si no le molestara. El problema es que es un pésimo actor; pésimo mintiendo porque todo lo proyecta en su rostro y manera de actuar.

Miguel dice que no esta molesto, que no le molesta el hecho de que su novio no quiera pasar tanto tiempo con él. Igual se siguen viendo seguido; a veces en los recreos, a veces en la casa de alguno de los dos. Miguel dice que esta bien, que esta contento con como están llevando las cosas.

Manuel no esta convencido de que Miguel este tan contento como dice estarlo. Pero como es Miguel, y su orgullo nunca lo dejara sentarse a sufrir-porque ya esta grande y porque simplemente no va con él-encuentra un lado positivo al asunto rápidamente.

Incluso lo disfruta, o eso sospecha Manuel cada que Miguel menciona que tiene algo que hacer más tarde, con esa sonrisa inmensa de haber ganado un premio.

No se queja cuando Miguel se demora horas en responder los mensajes, o cuando sale de fiesta con sus amigos sin decirle nada a Manuel. Entiende que decirle que le pone los nervios de punta-y que de seguro lo hace a propósito-lo haría quedar como un idiota indeciso.

Decídete Manuel, blanco o negro, esto o lo otro. No se puede ganar siempre. Además, no es como si las cosas hubiesen cambiado. Todo esta bien.

* * *

Es sábado por la noche y la fiesta esta en su cúspide. Las fiestas ya no son como lo eran cuando tenía quince. El alcohol barato sigue ahí, y también la gente que corre a una esquina a vomitar. Lo que ha cambiado es el ambiente, las ganas que tiene la gente de emborracharse lo más rápido posible y enredarse con quien este dispuesto.

Manuel ha venido por el alcohol. Por el alcohol y porque Francisco insistió, y la verdad no tenía nada más que hacer el sábado por la noche.

Le pareció ver a Miguel por ahí-a pesar de que no le dijo que iba. Le pareció verlo hablar con un grupo de desconocidos. Desconocidos para Manuel, porque por como hablaban, reían y se abrazaban, podía ver que Miguel les tenía algo de cariño.

El primer error de Manuel es dejar que ese sentimiento de estar parado en una isla trepe sobre él como una serpiente. Se pierde entre la gente, diciéndose que Miguel no tiene que decirle todo lo que hace y al fin y al cabo, él tampoco le dijo que iba a ir a esa fiesta. No hay problema.

Se acerca a Francisco, que habla con un par de chicas en inglés. No es muy bueno, pero al parecer ellas lo entienden lo suficiente porque sonríen y responden animadamente.

-¡Eh, hola! Mira, estas son Alice y Amanda. Son amigas de mi hermana.

Y antes de que Manuel pueda decir nada, Francisco se voltea a presentarlo a las chicas, que responden con un simple "Hey" y una sonrisa.

De cerca, puede notar que Francisco no esta tan sobrio como parece. Se ríe de la nada y cuando una canción animada suena, arrastra a la chica más alta-más alta que él-hacia el centro donde baila la gente.

Manuel tiene que admitir que también esta un poco picado, después del tercer vaso de vodka. Sin embargo, no esta lo suficientemente borracho para sacar a bailar a esta chica Alice, que le sonríe despacio mientras se apoya contra una pared y mece su vaso medio lleno en sus manos.

-¿Tú también habla inglés?

Pregunta con un acento pesado; las vocales rodando lenta y exageradamente. Ha de ser americana o inglesa, o algo así.

Manuel se titubea, mece la cabeza hacia los lados.

-La verdad es que mi ingles no es muy bueno.

La chica sonríe, bebe del vaso de plástico entre sus manos.

-A Amanda le gusta bailar mucho...pero la verdad es que no es muy...

Inclina la cabeza hacia donde Francisco y la otra rubia bailan. Manuel se voltea a mirar un segundo, solo para ver a su amigo tratando en vano de seguirle en paso a la extranjera que se mueve como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de desarmarse.

Es una suerte que la gente este lo suficientemente borracha para olvidarse de tomar foto para Facebook. Manuel, sin embargo, no lo esta y en un segundo saca el celular y toma una foto. No puede evitar reírse de la terriblemente vergonzosa situación en la que se ha metido su amigo por intentar coquetearle a esa chica, Amanda.

A su lado, Alice rice también, pidiéndole que le pase la foto más tarde.

* * *

Son las tres de la madrugada y podrían asaltarlo en esa calle oscura y sola por donde camina, pero es la única manera de llegar rápido a la casa de Miguel.

Saca el celular de su bolsillo, y se pasa una mano por el pelo pegajoso mientras teclea el número de su novio. Mira hacia los pequeños y estrechos callejones de la calle mientras trata de acelerar un poco el paso.

Tiene que presionar remarcar dos veces más hasta que Miguel por fin responda el teléfono.

-¿Miguel-?

-Jódete.

Es todo lo que dice Miguel antes de cortarle. Manuel rueda los ojos, presionando remarcar otra vez. Miguel contesta de nuevo, esta ves con un par de maldiciones amortiguadas.

-Miguel-

-¿Que carajos quieres, Manuel?

Miguel levanta la voz, e inmediatamente después un sonido agudo hace que Manuel aparte el aparato un segundo. Cuando lo vuelve a acercar, le parece escuchar a Miguel moviéndose y maldiciendo bajito.

Tiene que estar en su casa.

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿donde estás?

Pregunta Manuel, apurando más el paso porque el viento helado de la noche le pone la piel de gallina y hace que el polo mojado que lleva se sienta como una bolsa de hielo en su espalda.

-Que te importa. Ya déjame dormir en paz.

Responde Miguel, de nuevo con la voz amortiguada.

-No cuelgues, escúchame un segundo, por favor.

-¿Para que? ¿Que me vas a decir, que estaba borracho y vi las cosas mal, que no era lo que parecía?

Resopla con sarcasmo. Manuel puede ver la casa de Miguel, apenas iluminada por las luces amarillas de la calle.

-¿Estas en tu casa? Sal al jardín y hablamos.

-Ni siquiera estas tan borracho, ¿verdad?

Miguel refunfuña. Manuel esta ocupado, pensando en si habrá sido buena idea meterse en el hueco que hay entre la cerca de la casa de Miguel y la de vecino. Avanza despacio, tratando de no despertar al perro del vecino cuando pasa por su costado.

Finalmente alcanza la reja de madera vieja, la empuja despacio y entra al jardín de la casa. Se pasa una mano por la cara, cansado.

-Ven, baja. Vamos a hablar.

Dice, antes de terminar la llamada. Espera en el jardín, jugando a patear pequeñas rocas en los círculos de tierra seca que se abren entre el pasto. A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de una motocicleta y carros que pasan haciendo ruido con el motor. El sonido de la puerta de reja y vidrio abriéndose bruscamente sobresalta a Manuel, que se voltea a ver a Miguel parado en la entrada de la cocina.

-No hay nada de que-

Empieza Miguel, levantando tanto la voz que Manuel tiene que apresurarse a ponerle una mano sobre la boca y apartarlo de la puerta de su casa. Apenas la puerta se cierra, Miguel empuja los dedos de Manuel fuera de su cara, y se tambalea hacia atrás, lanzándole una mirada de disgusto. El perro del vecino olfatea profundamente bajo la cerca que separa el jardín, hasta que por fin se aleja en silencio.

Manuel suspira. Miguel no deja de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Manuel traga, se relame los labios.

-Perdón, ¿si? En serio, perdón.- Empieza, peleando por encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar lo que paso en la fiesta. Miguel parece no escucharlo, parece no querer hacerlo. -Tenia la cabeza en otro lado, no se ni que chucha estaba pensando. Perdón, en serio no quería molestarte...

Miguel desvía la mirada, frunce la boca. Manuel estira una mano para tocar su brazo.

-Miguel...

Sus dedos apenas rozan la polera de Miguel antes de que sean apartados bruscamente. Miguel se tambalea, retrocede un par de pasos y mete sus manos en el bolsillo de su polera.

-Perdón...- Murmura Miguel, sarcástico. Bufa y levanta la mirada al fin, solo para dedicarle una sonrisa de sorna. -Tu eres el que me pidió espacio, Manuel ¿Para hacerme estas cosas es que querías que te de espacio?

Alza la voz de nuevo cuando hace esa pregunta. Se soba los ojos con la espalda de las manos, y suspira cansado.

Manuel intenta acercarse, pero Miguel no lo deja dar más de dos pasos antes de empujarlo torpemente. Esta borracho, cansado, molesto, y herido. Y eso hace que Manuel tenga la certeza de que esa discusión no va a acabar esta noche.

Manuel traga pesadamente, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin saber exactamente que más decir o hacer. Miguel se balancea sobre sus pies despacio, como si se hubiera quedado dormido parado, mirando hacia el suelo.

Cuando por fin levanta la mirada, rueda los ojos.

-¿Por que sigues acá?- Pregunta mortificado, subiendo la voz con cada palabra sin siquiera notarlo. -Quiero irme a dormir. Estoy borracho y harto de-

Manuel se acerca de nuevo, cuando escucha el perro gruñir. Pone una mano en el hombro de Miguel. Intenta poner la otra sobre la boca de Miguel, que en respuesta intenta morderle los dedos.

-Estas gritando, Miguel.

Susurra, tratando de calmarlo. Miguel simplemente se quita la mano que ha puesto sobre su hombro. Los párpados le pesan.

-Déjame, Manuel.- Empieza Miguel, ahora hablando tan bajo que a Manuel le cuesta un poco entender lo que dice. -Después hablamos, déjame dormir tranquilo. Son las tres de la madrugada, carajo.

-Tranquilo ¿No vas a dormir en el jardín, o si?

Miguel se queda quieto, con sus ojos cerrándose casi por completo por segundos, el ceño fruncido y su boca formando un ligero puchero. Manuel aprovecha que Miguel esta casi dormido y, con cuidado, lo toma por los brazos para guiarlo hacia la puerta.

Miguel da un par de pasos sin quejarse. Sin embargo, apenas sus ojos se abren y sale de su estado somnoliento, se para en seco.

-Voy a hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

Dice Miguel entre dientes, jalando en dirección opuesta en un tonto intento por alejarse de Manuel. Termina chocando contra la puerta de la cocina.

-Shh. Ya. Basta.

Lo sujeta de un brazo, y con cuidado, lo mete a la cocina a oscuras. La casa de Miguel no es muy grande; sus padres duermen en el primer piso y él en el segundo, que en realidad es una ampliación. Manuel tiene algo de miedo de que Miguel se ponga a gritar de nuevo y despierte a todo el mundo. Aún cuando no sería difícil explicar que simplemente acompaño a Miguel a casa después de la fiesta, nada le garantiza que Miguel no terminara gritando la verdad en frente de sus propios padres.

Entonces si estarían en muchísimos problemas.

Para su suerte, Miguel no grita. Sorprendentemente aún en su ebriedad es capaz de subir la escalera de caracol que lleva al segundo piso, sosteniéndose de la baranda de acero todo el tiempo. Manuel camina detrás de el, y lo sigue cuando entra a su cuarto. Miguel se desploma de cara sobre su cama de inmediato, mientras Manuel cierra la puerta y jala la colcha que se encuentra enrollada al lado de Miguel para taparlo.

Se sienta a su lado y le pasa una mano por el pelo enmarañado, y entonces Miguel voltea la cabeza y lo mira fijamente en silencio.

-Estás todo mojado.

Susurra, y ahoga un bostezo contra la cama. Manuel se encoge en hombros despacio.

-Me tiraste toda la cerveza encima.

-Te lo merecías...- Miguel suspira pesadamente antes de enterrar la cabeza en su almohada. -En realidad debería botarte a patadas. No sé porque dejo que estés acá.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Pregunta Manuel bajito. Miguel no responde, se queda en silencio con la cabeza en la almohada, dejando a Manuel con ese sentimiento amargo quemándole el estomago.

Manuel esta apunto de levantarse cuando Miguel por fin levanta la cabeza.

-Sácate el polo y metete a la cama.

Manuel lo mira confundido por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar. No es como si pudiera volver caminando hasta su casa de todas formas. Han de ser casi las cuatro de la mañana, y duda que algún bus se aparezca hasta eso de las cinco.

Se saca el polo y lo deja a secar sobre la silla del escritorio de Miguel, sintiendo todo su torso pegajoso y frío. Se desliza bajo el cobertor de lana, y Miguel se voltea dándole la espalda. Manuel simplemente suspira y pasa una mano por su cara. Hay silencio de nuevo, y desde la ventana entre abierta se escuchan los sonidos de la calle como ecos lejanos.

Vaya nochecita que han tenido.

-No entiendo porque hiciste eso...besar a esa chica cuando sabias que andaba cerca.- Murmura Miguel, aún dándole la espalda. -Quizás ahora te gustan las chicas y por eso no quieres que ande contigo.

-Miguel...

-O quizás ya no te gusto, y punto.

Miguel bosteza profundamente y Manuel se remueve incomodo. Levanta la cabeza apenas un poco para ver si Miguel sigue despierto. A su lado, Miguel respira despacio, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos cerrados.

No sabe si es porque esta borracho que Miguel suelta eso último. Dicen que no hay nada más sincero que los niños y los borrachos. De alguna manera, en este momento, Miguel es las dos cosas.

* * *

Miguel es tenor. Uno de los mejores del colegio. Lo triste es que a Miguel solo le interesa un cincuenta por ciento. Quizás incluso un poco menos. Le interesa tan poco que, cuando el rumor de que la escuela se quede sin talleres de artes el próximo año por falta de presupuesto empieza a correr como fuego en mechero, Miguel simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-¿En serio no te importa?

-No,- dice Miguel bajito, concentrado en garabatear en su cuaderno de matemática. -Mejor para mí. Así puedo dejar de mentir a mis padres….

-Sigo sin entender como es que se creyeron que entraste al taller de fútbol.

-Te crees muy chistoso, ¿no?

Y con eso intenta darle un manotazo en la cabeza, que Manuel esquiva sin dejar de reírse entre dientes. Miguel tantea el aire, estirando su mano. Termina sobando su mano sobre la cara de Manuel, como queriendo borrarle la sonrisa sin éxito.

-Pues fíjate que mi papá quiere que practique fútbol este verano. Tiene un amigo que da clases en un circuito deportivo o algo así. La cosa es que es gratis y quiere que aproveche.

Sorprendentemente, esa última línea carece emoción. Manuel bufa, rodando para quedar sobre su estomago y apoyado en sus codos. Coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Miguel, jugando con sus dedos en su pelo oscuro. Lo despeina, tratando de sacarlo del trance de hacer garabatos.

-Mira, tú….- Susurra y suspira, fingiendo desinterés. -Y yo que pensaba pedirle a mis viejos que nos dejaran ir a acampar a la playa juntos.

Miguel bufa y sonríe de lado.

-Pero si a ti no te gusta la playa.

Manuel se encoge de hombros, tira despacio del pelo de Miguel.

-No tiene que ser la playa….

Eso es suficiente para que Miguel deje el lapicero de lado y lo mire por el rabo del ojo.

-Y luego yo soy el mañoso.

Dice Miguel entre risas entrecortadas, sin voltearse a verlo porque sabe que eso es lo que quiere.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

-Eso dices tú.

-Que no.

Le da una palmada en el muslo antes de desplomarse a su lado y rodar hasta quedar de espaldas. Miguel se muerde el labio y deja salir una risa en un resople. Por fin deja de lado el cuaderno y el lapicero y se gira en la cama. Con un movimiento rápido, deja caer sus piernas sobre el estomago de Manuel.

-Estas pesado, huevón... Tienes que dejar de comer tanto.

Se queja Manuel, intentando quitarse sus piernas de encima en vano. Miguel simplemente hace un sonido, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Feo. Tarado, y sin poto.

Susurra al final. Manuel resopla y ríe.

-Eso no es lo que decías la última vez que me quede a dormir en tu casa.

-La última vez...

Miguel se queda con la mirada perdida en el techo y Manuel esperando a que termine su oración. El cuarto cae en silencio y Manuel levanta la cabeza un poco para ver a Miguel.

Hay algo en la manera que mira, con sus ojos y sonrisa ausente, que hace que Manuel se sienta mal de la nada. Hace que un nudo se empiece a formar en su garganta y su cuerpo se sienta pesado. Aún más cuando Miguel le quita las piernas de encima y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Ya te vas?

Pregunta, tratando de que su voz suene normal, menos patética de lo que espera.

Miguel recoge su mochila del piso y tira el cuaderno dentro.

-Es que me acabo de acordar que mi mamá me pidió que llegue temprano...

Es mentira, Manuel lo sabe porque Miguel apenas sonríe cuando se inclina sobre él para darle un beso corto en los labios.

-Nos vemos.

Manuel asiente, sentándose de golpe para ver a Miguel salir por la puerta de su cuarto. Manuel casi quiere pedirle que se quede un rato más-que conversen de cosas serias que quizás hacen falta conversar-pero no lo hace porque tiene miedo de donde terminaran si el tema de la fiesta surge de nuevo.

Y ese es su segundo error.

* * *

No pasa mucho hasta el día en que Miguel se aparece diciendo que la escuela le ha pedido un favor enorme. Lo dice con la cabeza ligeramente en alto, y su sonrisa creciendo con cada palabra que sale de su boca, moviendo las manos despacio mientras imita al profesor de coro y al director de la escuela.

-Pensé que no te importaba el coro.

Comenta Manuel, levantando una ceja cuando Miguel por fin para de hablar. Miguel se encoge de hombros.

-No es como si pudiera decirles que no. Con lo que necesitan el premio y todo eso...

-¿Premio?

Miguel asiente despacio, mira rápidamente hacia ambos lados antes de hablar.

-Ya sabes. Dinero.

-Supongo que para cubrir lo que despilfarraron...- Tantea la idea en su cabeza. Entonces se acuerda de como piensa la directiva del colegio, de como no les importa nada. Frunce el ceño. -¿Verdad?

En realidad esta preguntando si se quedaran con parte del dinero, si Miguel recibirá algo de este a cambio de su ayuda. Miguel entiende inmediatamente a que se refiere, sin necesidad de más gestos o indirectas. Presiona los labios como pensando.

-Nadie hace nada gratis, Manu.

Supongo, piensa Manuel. Supone que tiene razón, porque incluso cuando no hay plata de por medio la gente siempre pide alguna clase de favor o bien a cambio. Supone que si no le hubiesen ofrecido plata, Miguel hubiese pedido algo de todos modos. No lo juzga por eso; después de todo les queda como año y medio de colegio y luego les tocara pagar los increíblemente estúpidos precios de las universidades. Esta eso y el hecho de que el papá de Miguel es carpintero, que su mamá esta embarazada en una época difícil.

Supone que no hay nada malo en eso. La voz de Miguel perfora sus pensamientos, y cuando menos lo nota, siente sus dedos deslizarse entre los suyos, sujetando su mano mientras caminan fuera del colegio.

-Ahora, lo malo de todo esto es que me tengo que quedar después de clase. Y ni siquiera se donde esta la otra escuela donde tengo que ir, y ni idea de a que hora se supone que llegare a mi casa a hacer tarea...

* * *

Es cuestión de semanas. Todo regresa a la normalidad. Miguel se ocupa en ir a los ensayos de coro después de clase. Manuel trabaja en crear un pequeño portafolio que le permita aplicar a un trabajo de verano en una revista de literatura local. Los fines de semana, uno se aparece en la casa del otro. Comen, miran TV juntos, y hacen bromas estúpidas que siempre acaban en pequeños debates de un minuto. Cuando sus padres salen—cuando la mamá de Manuel se va a la iglesia a ayudar con las catequesis, la mamá de Miguel se va al chequeo y su papá esta muy ocupado en su pequeño taller—cierran la puerta, y ruedan sobre la cama.

Se besan y tocan con parsimonia; como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si todo estuviera bien. Manuel es torpe; se distrae con la seguridad de esos momentos. Se distrae con la escuela, las pequeñeces de los días que corren rápido, y llenando más y más hojas con palabras y historias.

Le toma un tiempo darse cuenta.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa después del ensayo?

Pregunta, mientras le da otro mordisco al sándwich de jamón que Miguel tan amablemente le ha cedido. Están tirados en el césped, uno al lado del otro. Miguel tontea en el celular y Manuel solo descansa.

-Mmm... no, no ahora, amor,- Miguel susurra sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla del celular. Seguro inmerso en algún juego o algo por el estilo. -Regreso muerto del ensayo.

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana sí.

Manuel lo mira por el rabo del ojo, curioso. Es raro que este tan callado últimamente.

-¿Como va lo de coro?

Miguel resopla, se queda silencio un par de segundos. Manuel lo mira esperando una respuesta.

-Aburridísimo.

Termina diciendo en un suspiro largo, como con esfuerzo. Manuel tuerce la boca.

Miguel no ha mencionado casi nada del asunto. Apenas que es pesado, que la otra escuela es igual a la suya, que se aburre y que la canción es vieja. Han pasado casi tres semanas. Es raro, porque al comienzo no se callaba.

Abre la boca, listo para preguntarle si sigue molesto. La cierra inmediatamente cuando se acuerda que están en el colegio, que no son precisamente callados cuando discuten. Termina retorciéndose un poco en el césped, acomodándose y entrecerrando los ojos cuando los rayos del sol lo ciegan.

* * *

El sol esta muriendo cuando Miguel por fin se aparece, empujando la reja delgada de su casa. Se detiene de golpe cuando ve a Manuel sentado en el escalón de cemento de la puerta. Manuel lo mira cansado; tiene la cabeza apoyada en una mano y el codo en la rodilla.

-Perdón,- empieza Miguel, respirando pesadamente como si hubiese estado corriendo por cuadras. - Me olvide de hacer unos encargos de mi viejo. Y salí algo tarde del ensayo….

Manuel tiene el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que no le sorprende mucho que Miguel se haya olvidado de que iba a ir a su casa; no es la primera vez. En los años que lo conoce ha sido víctima de la memoria de pez de Miguel numerosas veces. Y sin embargo, nunca lo había esperado por tres horas bajo el sol.

-Pensé que hoy no tenías ensayo.

Miguel se queda estático, abre los ojos un poco y luego rueda los ojos y se encoge en hombros.

-Ensayo. No ensayo, fui a ver lo del taller de verano. Y después a dejar un encargo donde uno de sus amigos.

Manuel se levanta despacio, sintiendo como sus piernas entumecidas retoman vida lentamente.

-Huevón, te llamé como cien veces.

-Ya, perdón.- Miguel suspira cansado, pasa por su costado y saca la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta. -Creo que puse el celular en silencio antes de subirme al bus. Ya, vamos, quita esa cara y entra. Te hago algo de comer si quieres.

* * *

Son las nueve de la noche cuando el celular de Manuel empieza a vibrar entre la pila de hojas y libros en su escritorio. Le parece extraño ver el número de la casa de Miguel en vez del celular, pero contesta de todos modos.

-¿Diga?

-¿Manuel?

-¿Señora Prado?

-Disculpa que llame tan tarde. Solo quería saber si Miguel esta por ahí. Dijo que se iba a quedar a estudiar donde un amigo.

Sí. Eso es lo que le había estado diciendo Miguel a sus padres desde que empezó a quedarse a ensayar en la otra escuela. Manuel aprieta la boca, tratando de pensar en una excusa creíble con la cual tapar la mentira de Miguel y evitar que todo se venga abajo. La mamá de Miguel no sabe que Miguel esta en el coro. Si se enterara, correría inmediatamente a contarle a su esposo y entonces Miguel se podía olvidar de ir a un colegio normal. Seguro terminaría en una academia militar o algo por el estilo.

-Creo que esta donde Francisco,- responde tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. -Es que mañana tenemos examen. Seguro se quedaron hasta tarde.

-Mmm. Bueno. Gracias de todos modos. Si le hablas le dices que se venga para la casa antes de las once, por favor.

Se despide de la mujer, prometiéndole que hablara con Miguel. La verdad es que tampoco tiene idea de donde podrá estar. Son las nueve, y el ensayo de coro acabo hace horas.

Termina marcando a Francisco, solo porque sabe que es la otra persona con la que Miguel se comunica constantemente durante el día.

-¿Pancho?

-Dime.

-¿Miguel esta ahí?

-Nah. Tiene ensayo hoy, ¿no?

-Sí, pero eso acabo hace rato.

-Ni idea. No dijo que fuera a hacer nada después.

-Bueno. Por cierto, su mamá piensa que esta en tu casa. Si llama, le mientes y le dices que esta en el baño o algo.

Cuelga antes de que Francisco tenga oportunidad para refutar. En seguida marca el número de Miguel, solo para oír a la operadora decirle que el número esta fuera de servicio. Fuera del área, o no disponible.

Mira la pantalla del celular en silencio. Lo deja de lado por unos minutos, regresando su atención a su tarea. Apenas pasan quince minutos cuando se rinde y vuelve a tomar el celular. Vuelve a marcar. Mismo mensaje.

_Seguro se distrajo con algo o alguien_, se dice en un vano intento por evitar que escalofríos le recorran la espalda del cuello. Tamborilea los dedos sobre el escritorio. No recuerda que Miguel haya mencionado nada—aunque últimamente no le cuenta que cosas hace de todos modos.

Tuerce la boca y se rasca la cabeza despacio. Termina llamando de nuevo.

Son las doce de la noche cuando el celular vibra de nuevo. Manuel esta tirado sobre su cama. El cuaderno esta abandonado sobre el escritorio y la lámpara sigue prendida. Se frota los ojos con las manos antes de mirar de reojo al celular.

Tan pronto como distingue el número de Miguel, se sienta de golpe y responde.

-¿Miguel, dónde demonios estabas?

-Ya—no grites—me distraje haciendo algo, no pensé que mi mamá iba a querer salir—

-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Por qué pusiste el celular fuera de línea? ¿Quieres que piensen que te han raptado y robado un riñón?

-Nada importante.- Miguel gruñe bajito en la línea. Manuel se sujeta el puente de la nariz. -Y no exageres. Tampoco es como si hubiese llegado tan tarde.

-¿En serio?¿Nada importante y te desapareces por más de cuatro horas?

Bufa, se pasa una mano por el pelo. Como odia ese sentimiento enredoso de satisfacción y cólera. _Por lo menos esta vivo… pero no podría ser más imbécil._

-Ya, Manuel. Basta. Te recuerdo que no te debo explicaciones de lo que haga. Solo llamé porque vi que me habían reventado el buzón del celular.

Manuel resopla, ríe con sarcasmo mientras siente su cabeza arder y sus dedos empezando a tensarse alrededor de su celular.

-Que chistoso eres, ah.- _Cojudo._ Eso le pasa por preocuparse por él. -Ya, como quieras. No tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora.

Cuelga, y se queda en el silencio de su cuarto y con la tarea incompleta esperándolo. Desde su cama, mira perdidamente mientras rebobina despacio sus palabras, los últimos hechos, las semanas pasadas.

Aquí es cuando admite que algo esta mal, muy mal. Se siente como la punta de un cuchillo rozando su espalda.

* * *

Todo es cuestión de estar atento.

Manuel presta atención cuando esta con Miguel. Cuando le habla y él responde sin quitar los ojos del celular, a veces con monosílabas y otras veces con largos segundos de retraso. Presta atención a sus respuestas evasivas, a las preguntas con las que pretende cambiar de tema. Presta atención a los, "no puedo", "más tarde", y los "mañana tal vez."

Es raro, porque aún cuando pasan fragmentos de tiempo juntos, de la nada se siente como si no se vieran por años. En algún punto, Manuel deja de llamar, deja de insistir. Solo porque no querer sentir el malestar de oír al buzón de voz.

Esa tarde Miguel se aparece en la puerta de su casa sin avisar.

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

Pregunta cuando Manuel abre y lo deja entrar, dando un par de pasos, quedando realmente cerca de él. Las esquinas de su boca se curvan. Manuel se remueve, esconde sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Por?

Miguel suspira pesadamente, rodea su cintura y se apega a él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Estás raro.

Señala Manuel, nervioso cuando escucha su voz rasposa.

-Tu estas raro,- responde Miguel en un susurro. -No te entiendo...

Manuel cierra los ojos y esconde su cabeza en su hombro. Quiere pensar que es todo su culpa y que no tiene derecho a quejarse. Es su culpa por pedirle a Miguel que le de espacio. En secreto tiene miedo de pecar de idiota.

* * *

A su lado, Miguel ronca bajito. La habitación se ve azul. Manuel mira el techo en silencio, con las manos descansando sobre su estomago.

Aún se pregunta que demonios paso, revisando los hechos de la última hora y media por fragmentos. Miguel en la puerta de su casa, diciéndole que esta raro, que es un tonto, que quite esa cara de amargado. Miguel besándolo, envolviendo su cuello despacio, sonriendo contra su boca y murmurando tonterías. Recuerda las caricias, los suspiros, la punta de los dedos de Miguel causándole cosquillas mientras bajaban por su estomago.

Fue en el cuarto, mientras bajaba por su cuello, dejando besos y mordiscos en su piel morena, que Miguel se removió y aparto sus manos despacio. Manuel no había querido apartarse.

-Oye...- susurró Miguel, su aliento caliente y su risa chocando contra su mejilla. -¿Que haces?

Miguel había puesto una mano en su hombro. Manuel se congeló, levantó la mirada. De la nada estaba completamente perdido.

Miguel se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, a su lado. Manuel no puede dormir. Su boca esta apretada en una línea y los nudillos de sus dedos están tensos y helados. Gira su cabeza, observando a Miguel roncar mientras una fina línea de saliva se desliza por la comisura de su boca.

Un tosco sonido proveniente del bolsillo de Miguel rompe el silencio, y Manuel no puede evitar dirigir su atención hacia el lugar de donde proviene. Espera que Miguel se despierte, que se siente de un tirón, pero no lo hace. Esta profundamente dormido.

Manuel se remueve incomodo ante el imperativo sonido del celular vibrando. Miguel apenas se mueve, aún con el bolsillo donde se esconde el celular expuesto. Cuando el sonido por fin para, Manuel suspira sin entender porque lo hace.

El celular vibra de nuevo. Manuel no lo puede ignorar. Se levanta despacio, apoyándose en sus codos para acercarse a Miguel sin despertarlo. Miguel se retuerce, arruga el ceño, y luego continua roncando tranquilamente. Manuel estira el brazo, hasta que la punta de sus dedos rozan la tela del pantalón de Miguel, aproximándose a su bolsillo. Se relame los labios, estático mientras siente sus dedos deslizarse dentro hasta toparse con el aparato.

Con un movimiento exacto y rápido, toma el celular y lo retira de su escondite. Miguel sigue durmiendo. Manuel siente su corazón en la boca de su garganta. Mira el celular, sin saber exactamente que hacer ahora.

Entonces la pantalla se ilumina. Manuel siente el tiempo detenerse.

Martin:

;) :*

Martin:

Estas?

Parpadea despacio, sus ojos aún fijos en los dos pequeños mensajes. Sus dedos sienten el escalofrío que lo recorre. Por el rabo del ojo, puede ver a Miguel sobre la cama, su boca curvada como si sonriera en su sueño. Manuel traga pesadamente, tratando de encontrar un orden en todo lo que ocurre en su cabeza.

Piensa ¿En donde ha escuchado ese nombre? Martin... No es de la escuela. No es ninguno de los amigos o familiares de Miguel. No lo recuerda, y es precisamente eso lo que dispara la tensión por su cuerpo.

Se dice que Miguel es así, siempre hablándole con cariño a todo el mundo. Siempre, incluso desde antes de que empezaran a salir. Manuel lo conoce; ambos se conocen más de lo que quieren creer. Quizás es por eso que Manuel tiene que reconocer que es tiempo de dejar de buscar excusas.

(Si algo esta pasando, quiere saberlo ya. Aunque muera en el intento.)

El brillo de la pequeña pantalla ilumina la habitación que se oscurece más con cada minuto que pasa. Manuel siente sus dedos temblar cuando desbloquean la pantalla. Una conversación se despliega ante sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Miguel susurra despacio en su oído, sobre su hombro durante clases. Manuel cierra y abre los ojos despacio. Se dice que aún no. Que tiene que ser fuerte. Que no puede estamparle el puño en la cara a Miguel en frente de toda la clase.

Hace su mejor esfuerzo por controlar su voz.

-¿Tengo por qué estarlo?

Y sin embargo hay algo en su voz que hace que Miguel haga una mueca. Poco le importa a Manuel si no le parece como le responda. A este punto, solo quiere que todo acabe y desaparecer.

Mira el reloj del salón, su lápiz meciéndose entre sus dedos. Son casi las tres. Un par de minutos más. Su vida es miserable desde hace un par de días. Y todo es culpa de Miguel.

¿Como puede sentarse ahí pretendiendo de esa manera? ¿Como puede tener la cara para mentirle de esa manera? ¿Como mierda puede decirle que lo ama, abrazarlo y besarlo cuando anda revolcándose con un extraño por las tardes?

El timbre suena, y Manuel mete sus libros y cuadernos dentro de su mochila tan rápido como puede, dispuesto a salir del salón como un rayo. No es tan rápido como para evitar que Miguel lo alcance en el pasillo.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mañana por la tarde?

Pregunta Miguel, y una sonrisa forzada, inquieta, se dibuja en su cara. Intenta alcanzar su mano, pero Manuel la evita pretendiendo que no nota que lo hace.

-No creo que pueda.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a estar ocupado.

-¿Con lo de la revista?

-¿No tienes ensayo?

Manuel sabe que sí.

-Sí, pero-

-Se te va a hacer tarde.

Miguel no dice nada más. Lo que queda de camino a la salida se llena de un silencio incomodo, tan tenso que agobia.

* * *

Le manda un mensaje poco antes de las cinco, preguntándole si esta en casa. Para su sorpresa, Miguel responde casi de inmediato. Que no, que aún esta ensayando. Que se va a demorar un poco. Manuel le dice que lo esperara en su casa. Sabe que es suficiente para que Miguel le crea, para que crea que es lo suficientemente tonto como para esperarlo sentado en la puerta de su casa por horas.

Es martes. Miguel no tiene idea de que en realidad espera en otro sitio. Espera fuera del colegio donde Miguel ensaya, pasando desapercibido por la gente que pasa a su lado. Su respiración es pesada, porque la verdad es que nunca ha hecho esto en su vida y no esta seguro de que va a pasar exactamente. Espera apoyado contra una pared, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de colegio.

Va a atrapar a Miguel, con quien sea ese quien con el que le ha puesto los cuernos. Entonces no podrá mentirle más, no habrá excusa que valga.

Espera un poco más hasta que el reloj de su celular le indica que son las cinco y cinco de la tarde. Entonces los ve. Ve a Miguel salir del colegio, acompañado por un chico rubio y alto. Caminan hablando alegremente, demasiado entretenidos. Manuel siente su estomago revolverse.

Los sigue, a una distancia razonable, sorprendido de no ser notado en ningún momento. Supone que si no existe para Miguel cuando anda pensando en ese tipo, menos debe existir cuando esta con él. No pasa mucho antes de que los vea tomarse de la mano, antes de que vea al rubio rodar la cintura de Miguel y apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Manuel no sabe que esperaba.

Pero en ese momento se siente mucho peor de lo que se sintió después de leer esa conversación. Es una tortura. Debería parar, darse media vuelta e ir a casa, terminar las cosas con Miguel la próxima vez que lo vea y no darle explicación alguna. Es la ira que siente, en medio de toda esa pesadez, que lo mueve y lo hace seguirlos por mas de una hora.

Son las seis y media cuando empieza a llamar a Miguel. Desde lejos, puede ver como Miguel chequea el celular, puede ver al rubio preguntar que pasa, la expresión inquieta en su rostro. Llama de nuevo. Una vez, dos veces, muchas veces hasta que la batería de su celular le avisa que esta apunto de morir. Lo apaga, porque sabe que Miguel intentara llamarlo después.

Sabe que el momento ha llegado cuando ve a Miguel despedirse del rubio con un beso, tomando sus manos, y agitando la mano mientras se aleja. Mientras se acerca más hacia donde Manuel lo espera. Su cuerpo se vuelve piedra, sus manos tiemblan como locas dentro de sus bolsillos. Miguel no nota que camina directo hacia él por andar mirando su celular.

Entonces para de golpe, a apenas unos centímetros de Manuel, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de pánico total.

-Manu, ¿que hac-?

-No jodas.

Miguel no se mueve. Manuel siente la ira burbujear dentro de él, subir por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio pensaste que podías verme la cara de idiota, y nunca me iba a dar cuenta?

Miguel traga, abre la boca y sus labios tiemblan.

-Manu, no. Estas malinterpretan-

Coloca sus manos en los hombros de Manuel, pero Manuel las aparta de inmediato. Su cara arde, sus ojos arden, su garganta arde. Odia a Miguel.

-¡Te vas a la mierda, Miguel!¡No me vuelvas a tocar, no te quiero escuchar, mentiroso de mierda!

Lo empuja, lo aparta de él, ignorando la expresión de horror en la cara de Miguel. Se da la vuelta y camina dando zancadas, dispuesto a dejar a Miguel atrás para siempre. Sintiendo como todo lo que tenían-todo eso que construyeron en dos años y medio-se va al infierno.

Miguel se apresura detrás de él. Le toma un brazo, Manuel lo jala intentando zafarse inmediatamente.

-¡Por favor, Manuel. Manuel, por favor, por favor escúchame!

La gente los mira, hacen muecas cuando pasan por su lado dando ese patético espectáculo. Manuel solo se voltea para apartar a Miguel de nuevo.

-No tengo nada que escucharte Miguel. No tienes nada que decirme porque se todo, huevón. _Todo._ No tienes nada que decir que valga, ¿entendiste? La cagaste conmigo, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar jamás en tu vida. Déjame en paz, antes de que te reviente la cara.

Lo empuja, y Miguel retrocede un par de pasos. Sus ojos se ven vidriosos y su cuerpo tiembla pero a Manuel no le interesa. Cada segundo que ve a Miguel, se siente más idiota.

Cuando se aleja entre la gente, dejándolo atrás, se dice que es para siempre.

* * *

Ir al colegio es insoportable, porque ahí no puede evitar a Miguel. No puede evitar que le ruegue que lo mire, que le responda cuando le habla. Se siente horrible; sin palabras para describir exactamente esa maraña de odio y dolor que se apila dentro de él. Tiene que aguantar a Miguel arrastrándose detrás de él, pidiéndole que_ por favor, por favor, por favor..._

-¡Manuel, por favor!

Grita Miguel, estrellando su puño contra el casillero de al lado mientras Manuel cierra de un portazo el suyo y se da la vuelta, pretendiendo que no existe otra vez. Manuel agradece que en el pasillo no se encuentren mas que ellos dos y la señora de limpieza.

Los dedos de Miguel rozan su brazo cuando intenta detenerlo. Manuel no se aguanta.

-No me toques.

-Solo escúchame, ¿si? No se que me paso. Lo siento mucho, te prometo que fue por hacerte daño.

Manuel bufa, deja salir una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se da la vuelta con intención de dejar a Miguel hablando solo otra vez.

-Claro, Miguel. Claro que lo sientes...

-No, Manuel. Por favor, entiende-fue un error. No se en que mierda estaba pensando. Te prometo que-

-Tus promesas no valen nada, Miguel,- gruñe Manuel entre dientes. -Tu no vales nada.

-¿Que quieres que te diga, Manuel?- Grita Miguel, mientras apresura el paso tras él.-¡Ya se que esto es mi culpa, ya se que la cague!¡Pero entiende-entiende que no puedo dejar que todo se vaya al demonio porque te amo!

-¡Por supuesto, Miguel, por supuesto que me amas!¡Me amas tanto que fuiste y te revolcaste mil veces con un tipo que conoces desde hace un par de meses!

Manuel grita, su voz retumba en el pasillo y Miguel se queda estático mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Su boca tiembla, pero no dice nada. Manuel solo retrocede, frunciendo el ceño antes de seguir su camino.

-Se acabo. Se acabo, Miguel.

* * *

Es domingo cuando su mamá le dice que baje a atender la puerta, que ella esta muy ocupada armando los rosarios. Manuel deja caer el manuscrito en el que trabaja sobre su escritorio. Igual no ha podido avanzar nada en días. Baja al primer piso sin apuro alguno, esperando que sea algún cartero o amiga de su mamá en la puerta.

Apenas la abre un poco antes de decidir que quiere volver a cerrarla. Miguel detiene la puerta con su pie, frunciendo el ceño ante el intento de Manuel. Manuel le lanza una mirada de odio.

-¿Que chucha haces acá?

-Quiero hablar contigo, Manuel. Basta de ignorarme.

-No. Te vas ahora mismo.

Manuel retrocede, abriendo la puerta lo necesario para volver a cerrarla, sin importarle si le rompe el pie a Miguel en el camino. Miguel, que presiente lo que planea, actúa más rápido.

-No.

Y con eso, Miguel empuja su cuerpo contra la puerta. Manuel hace todo lo posible por detenerlo, pero Miguel siempre ha sido más fuerte que él. En un segundo, ya esta siendo arrastrado fuera de su casa. La puerta se cierra tras él y Manuel maldice.

Miguel traga, se remueve bajo la mirada de Manuel.

-Perdón.

Empieza Miguel, y su voz se siente como un susurro. Lleno de miedo.

-Perdón no basta.

-Es que ya se que no tengo excusa.

-¿Entonces para que vienes a fastidiarme?

Miguel se queda callado y su rostro empalidece ligeramente. Manuel entierra las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, buscando sus llaves. Nada.

-¿Escúchame, si?- Empieza Miguel de nuevo, tomando un paso adelante y un gran sorbo de aire.

Manuel hace una mueca, cansado de las tonterías e inútiles intentos de Miguel.

-No puedo dejar que todo se arruine. No puedo.

Miguel para un segundo y Manuel abre la boca para interrumpirlo. La voz de Miguel se quiebra un poco cuando continua.

-Ya se que no es culpa tuya. Ya se que yo fui el que cago todo y que no es fácil perdonarme. Pero te juro, Manu, te juro que no se que me paso. Nunca pensé que fuera a hacer eso y no se que demonios se me metió-ya se que es difícil de creer, pero es en serio, Manuel. No se que decir para que entiendas lo arrepentido que estoy. Solo se que jamás lo volvería a hacer, jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error. Te amo, Manu, te amo muchísimo. Y aunque me he portado como un idiota, espero que entiendas que me importas mucho. No me importa nada, nada más ni nadie más, solo quiero estar contigo...

Miguel tiembla como una hoja, y su voz cae cuando ya no tiene más palabras. Sus ojos se agolpan con lagrimas y Manuel solo baja la mirada, odiando la punzada que siente en el pecho.

Hay silencio hasta que Manuel resopla y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Sabes que me jode más?- Empieza, sobresaltando un poco a Miguel. Su voz se oye cansada, triste, desilusionada. -Qué ni siquiera pudiste ponerme los cuernos con alguien que te importase. Después de dos años, preferiste a un extraño sobre todo.

Manuel se encoge en hombros, sin saber que más decir. Supone que todo esta dicho. Miguel toma otro paso adelante hasta que esta tan cerca de él que puede poner sus manos sobre los brazos de Manuel. Y Manuel intenta quitarlos de encima de nuevo, pero es difícil porque Miguel no aguanta más y deja que gruesas lagrimas rueden por su rostro.

Manuel tiembla también, sintiendo que le duele todo. Sintiéndose más idiota que nunca. Cierra los ojos, y entonces siente a Miguel rodearlo en un abrazo, apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Y quiere empujarlo, pero no tiene la fuerza. No se puede mover.

-M-Manuel, por favor. Solo dame una oportunidad. Una oportunidad más y te juro que nunca m-más lo vuelvo a hacer. Haré lo que quieras, pero p-por favor solo déjame intentar arreglar las cosas.

La voz de Miguel se quiebra contra su hombro. Manuel aprieta los ojos. Le destruye la cabeza. Lo destruye sentir a Miguel temblando contra él, llorando, y susurrando con desespero.

Y si tan solo pudiera perdonarlo de verdad.

No quiere perderlo. No quiere perdonarlo. Quizás no tiene que elegir.

-¿Lo que sea?

Susurra.

-Lo que sea.

Responde Miguel.

* * *

No se siente mal por pedirle a Miguel que deje de verse con Martin. Es un terminatum. Miguel accede inmediatamente, desesperado por la culpa. Manuel no sabe si lo dice en serio cuando se aparece en su casa después de un ensayo de coro, diciendo que se acabo con Martin. Si es mentira, simplemente terminara todo con Miguel.

No puede estar tranquilo. No es fácil, es casi imposible perdonar a Miguel. No importa cuando trate de ahogar sus pensamientos, siempre termina acordándose de los brazos de su novio rodeando a ese desconocido, de como lo besaba, de la sonrisa que le regalaba. Su interior arde y no puede dormir, no puede estar tranquilo aún cuando Miguel esta a su lado, pretendiendo también, que pueden regresar todo a como era antes.

Un día no aguanta más. Un día regresa al colegio ese, sabiendo que Miguel no fue al ensayo. Espera donde espero antes, sintiendo sus nervios destrozarle la paciencia. No sabe que demonios hace ahí, que demonios pretende hacer. Solo sabe que tiene que hacerlo, tiene que asegurarse de que no sigue siendo el bufón de la historia.

Cuando ve al muchacho rubio salir, sabe que es él. Es Martin Hernández.

Y aún cuando esta hecho una desgracia, y no sabe exactamente que hace, se le acerca dando pasos grandes.

Es tarde cuando Miguel llama. Sorprendentemente, Manuel ha logrado un pequeño progreso en el manuscrito en el que trabaja. Lo deja a un lado por un minuto y toma un sorbo de su taza de té caliente antes de responder su celular.

-¿Aló?

-Hola ¿Como estás?

Pregunta Miguel y su voz suena algo rasposa. Manuel ignora ese detalle.

-Bien.- Comienza, tranquilo como si hablaran del clima. -Hoy fue un día interesante.

-¿Interesante?

-Ajá.

Hay silencio. En su cabeza, Manuel puede ver a Miguel haciendo muecas, incómodo.

-¿Paso algo?

-Salí a caminar...- Manuel se encoge de hombros, juego con el lapicero sobre su escritorio, garabatea un poco la mesa. -Sabes, fui a hablar con ese chico, Martin.

Espera a oír la voz de Miguel, pero no lo hace. Tuerce la boca, esperando a que Miguel reaccione.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta Miguel, su voz sonando entre aterrada, confundida, e incluso ofendida. A Manuel no le sorprende.

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Se pregunta si debería mentirle. Luego decide que no. Y simplemente responde con la verdad.

-Porque es difícil creerte, Miguel ¿No pensaste que iba a dejar que me vieras la cara de tonto de nuevo, o sí?

-¡Pero te dije que se había acabado, Manuel!

Manuel ignora la irritación de Miguel. Se imagina que siente algo de vergüenza, o eso espera. Se lo merece.

-No se, Miguel. Aún tanteo que tan en serio dices las cosas. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupado.

Y con eso termina la llamada. Deja el celular a un lado y vuelve a dar un sorbo a su té.

Él no puede ser como Miguel. No puede pretender que nada paso y seguir adelante. Ya ha tenido demasiadas decepciones, demasiadas piedras, para querer caer dos veces con la misma tontería. Miguel puede querer abrazarlo, besarlo, y decirle que lo ama. Manuel no puede hacer lo mismo. Aún no lo perdona.

Aún no acaba de castigarlo.

Quizás termine siendo el malo, quizás a ojos de otros este exagerando. Pero no le importa. En el silencio de su habitación, sus dedos tamborilean sobre el celular.

¿Que tan lejos puede llevar su castigo? ¿Como puede asegurarse de que Miguel entienda como se siente?

Manuel tampoco esta pensando cuando toma el aparato entre sus manos otra vez y marca el numero de la casa de Miguel, sabiendo que contestara alguno de sus padres. Esta listo para extenderles una invitación al concurso de coro que fue el detonante de todo en primer lugar. Listo para que acaben las mentiras.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): En serio espero que les haya gustado uvu Gracias por leer, seguir, y dejar review~**

El concurso sigue el formato usual: primero las bandas, luego los coros, y al final los solistas.

Los bastidores están repletos. A falta de muebles, los coros se sientan en el piso alfombrado en círculos o contra las paredes, esperando su turno de salir al escenario. Es aburrido, y Miguel se muere de hambre y nervios. Sus compañeros le aprietan el hombro, dan codazos amistosos, y le dedican sonrisas.

Alrededor suyo, los coros deslizan ponchos de tela fina sobre sus cabezas, amarran pañoletas alrededor de sus cuellos y se aplastan unos a otros el pelo. Inician el pequeño ritual antes de salir al escenario. Miguel es el único que no lleva poncho. Sus compañeros ya han acomodado sus ponchos color azul grisáceo con líneas blancas alrededor del cuello. Miguel se siente extraño sentado entre ellos, con el polo blanco del colegio y en jean.

Esta listo. Tiene que estarlo después de practicar tanto. No se cansa de responder que esta bien cuando sus compañeros le preguntan si esta nervioso. Mira a su alrededor de rato en rato, buscando a Martin entre los grupos de coros que conversan entre ellos. No lo ha visto desde que llego. En algún lugar de la sala, uno de los coros juega a calibrar sus voces, subiendo la escalera de notas con increíble parsimonia.

La voz de Martin es clara y fuerte. Miguel sabe que impresionara a los jueces del concurso. No le preocupa mucho esa parte. Tampoco le preocupa tener un ataque de nervios en frente del jurado y el publico; lleva años en el coro, y no es de sentir pánico escénico de todas formas. No hay manera de que las cosas vayan a salir mal. Martin esta listo, y Miguel esta listo y lo sabe. Después de practicar la misma canción por tanto tiempo, simplemente sería cosa del diablo que algo arruinara todo.

Pero aún con eso en mente, le espanta sentir como un escalofrío lo recorre cuando llaman a los coros y–después de que sus compañeros le deseen buena suerte y regalen palmadas amistosas en la espalda–se queda solo en esa pequeña sala. El silencio lo agobia, y termina por sentarse contra una pared y sacar su celular.

Lee las conversaciones, sin mucho más que hacer, deteniéndose para fruncir el ceño cuando nota que Manuel nunca respondió el mensaje que le mando preguntándole si iba a ir esa noche a la presentación. No le sorprende. Pero sí le molesta.

Desde el momento en que Manuel le dijo que fue a ver a Martin, Miguel entendió que Manuel no lo iba a perdonar. No importa cuanto le diga que lo siente, que lo ama, y que no lo volverá a hacer, Manuel nunca se va a olvidar y dejar de mirarlo con reproche. Es rencoroso, Miguel ya sabía eso.

Entiende que es su culpa. Y sin embargo no puede evitar sentirse como un tonto.

Se remueve incomodo y termina cerrando la conversación antes de pasarse a revisar si Martin ha respondido el ultimo mensaje que le mando. Nada. Últimamente nadie le habla. Es como si el universo entero estuviera confabulado para castigarlo por todos los errores que ha cometido en su vida.

Incluso sus padres.

Últimamente su padre le lanza miradas mordaces y su mamá apenas abre la boca para pedirle que ayude en la casa. Le da muy mala espina la manera en que lo mira su padre; con los ojos vacíos, y una mueca de insatisfacción. Y los comentarios que hace…. Es como si estuviera deseando ahorcarlo o explotarle los sesos con la mirada.

El mundo simplemente parece haber perdido la cabeza.

El celular vibra en sus manos y Miguel se apresura a contestarlo. Bendito sea Francisco por ser de aquellos pocos que no andan por ahí pretendiendo que Miguel no existe.

-Hola, Fran ¿Qué tal estuvo la banda?

Francisco toca la trompeta. No tan bien como desearía, pero lo suficientemente bien para ser parte de la banda del colegio.

Escucha a Francisco refunfuñar, en el fondo se oye el eco de varias palmas.

-Nos acaban de patear el trasero, y me muero de hambre.

Miguel sonríe, ahogando una risa mientras juguetea con los cordones de sus zapatillas de tenis.

-¿Ya suben los coros?

-Dentro de un rato. Ya están en camino.

-¿No tienes nervios?

-Nah….- Miguel se rasca la cabeza, tanteando una pregunta en su cabeza. Termina aclarándose la voz y preguntando de todos modos. -Oye… ¿has visto a…?

-Creo,- responde Francisco. -Es difícil distinguir a la gente cuando estas parado justo debajo del reflector. Sudaba como puerco y me estaba quedando ciego.

* * *

Miguel termina vagando por el laberinto de salas vacías, vigilando el reloj de su celular constantemente mientras da vueltas por el lugar.

El ultimo ensayo había sido raro. Desde todo lo ocurrido, Miguel había tratado de ser amigo de Martin. Solo porque no le gusta quedar en malos términos en la gente—sobre todo cuando es su culpa—pero también porque sinceramente, le había gustado ser su amigo y no era justo que todo terminara jodido. Gracias a Dios, Martin no era como Manuel e incluso cuando había estado bastante resentido al comienzo, había podido entablar un par de conversaciones civilizadas con él en el último par de ensayos.

El viernes se habían despedido con un tenso "nos vemos" y desde entonces Miguel no ha oído de Martin.

Al dar vuelta a una esquina, se topa con el baño del teatro y entra para echarse un poco de agua a la cara. Son las cinco. Le quedan algo de veinticinco minutos más antes de tener que regresar a la sala donde seguro lo irán a ir a buscar para que suba al escenario.

Juega con el celular, se lava las manos de puro aburrimiento, y procede a marcharse del baño. La puerta apenas se ha cerrado tras él cuando escucha el silbido de una canción muy familiar acercarse por uno de los pasillos. Martin se acerca despacio, su silbido muriendo en sus labios cuando distingue a Miguel parado en medio del pasillo. Miguel alza una mano en modo de saludo y Martin lo imita, antes de acercarse más.

-¿Te perdiste?

Pregunta, porque Martin luce como si hubiese estado dando vueltas por un buen rato. En jean y polo blanco—como les pidieron que fueran vestidos—Martin se ve más alto, limpio y brillante a pesar de las marcas de tierra en sus zapatillas de tenis celestes. Mucho más apacible, mucho más listo que Miguel.

-No,- responde Martin. -Ya había estado aquí antes.

Miguel bufa.

-Este teatro es estúpidamente grande.

Martin se encoge en hombros, deslizando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Miguel se apoya contra la pared y mira hacia el pasillo, incómodo, sin saber que más decir. Y no es necesario que diga nada, porque el sonido de su estomago hambriento rompe el silencio.

Martin deja salir una risa corta, que retumba en las paredes del corredor vacío. A Miguel le gusta la sonrisa relajada que se expande por su rostro.

-¿Ya encontraste el kiosco?

* * *

A Miguel le parece una locura poner un kiosco en la azotea de un teatro. De cualquier manera, supone que es una suerte que exista y que la viejita de ojos enanos que los atiende no se moleste en preguntarles que demonios hacen ahí.

Se sientan contra la baranda de acero que encierra el techo, con las piernas colgando hacia fuera. Martin come una empanada y Miguel un sándwich de pollo. Esta atardeciendo, y de seguro el teatro esta lleno de música, aplausos, y gente que murmura después de que los coros terminan de cantar. Son apenas diez minutos, dos o tres canciones por coro, y luego se acaba todo. Los jueces bajan sus cabezas y llenan papeles, sus decisiones y opiniones incambiables.

Una canción. Ellos solo tienen una canción, una sola oportunidad de la que depende todo.

Miguel mastica despacio, su mirada perdida en el suelo debajo de ellos. De la nada se siente un poco mareado. Martin silba de nuevo, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la baranda despacio.

-Es raro, ¿verdad?

Pregunta Miguel sin voltearse.

-¿Que cosa?

-No cantar con el coro.

Martin parpadea despacio, devolviendo su mirada a la vista delante de ellos.

-Sabes, antes no me importaba nada de esto. Nada de coro, cantar….

Miguel le da otra mordida a su sándwich y mastica despacio.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunta Martin, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. -¿Por qué aceptaste participar en el concurso?

Miguel medita por un par de segundos, tantea soltarle la dura verdad a Martin. "Dinero. Lo hice por dinero." Suena muy mal, e incluso Miguel sabe que no debe mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

-No sé.

Termina respondiendo. Se gira a mirar a Martin por un segundo, esperando a que entienda a lo que se refiere. Sin embargo termina mirando a los metros que los separan del suelo cuando sus ojos chocan con los de él.

El viento sopla frío, le congela los nudillos de las manos y la nariz. A su lado, Martin se remueve un poco.

-Supongo que no fue tan malo,- continua Miguel. Siente los ojos de Martin sobre él. -Por lo menos no nos pusieron a cantar una estúpida canción de iglesia o algo así.

Martin bufa y la línea de su boca se tuerce hasta que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Miguel juega con la idea en su mente, sabiendo que Martin hace lo mismo. Se imagina a ambos parados en el escenario con togas blancas, el pelo partido a la mitad, aplaudiendo despacio mientras el ronco sonido de un órgano de iglesia retumba en las paredes.

Pero que porquería.

Se quedan callados, y un ventarrón golpea sus caras obligándolos a entrecerrar los ojos hasta solo ver confusos borrones de colores. Miguel esta apunto de ir por otro bocado de su sandwich cuando siente un empujoncito en su hombro.

-Oye.

-¿Hm?

Martin lo mira fijamente, parpadeando despacio como si se le acabaran de ir de las palabras. Frunce el ceño ligeramente, y Miguel piensa que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Martin a los ojos por más de tres segundos.

Y si no luciera como si se estuviera atragantando con algo, podría incluso decir que es justo como solía ser.

Esta a punto de preguntarle si esta bien cuando Martin por fin abre la boca.

-Ya no estoy molesto contigo.

Miguel lo mira fijamente, sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación. Le molesta, porque antes cuando pensaba en como pedirle perdón, se le ocurrían mil cosas que decirle y ahora ya ni sabe como se llama.

Traga saliva, y se remueve en su sitio.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Responde Martin, sonriendo de lado. Miguel se siente tonto, porque es obvio que a Martin le ha costado decir eso. Maldita sea su inhabilidad de lidiar con las palabras, siempre truncando momentos importantes en su vida. Siempre arruinando las cosas.

-Gracias.

Miguel mece sus piernas, devolviéndole la sonrisa y apretando el sandwich en sus manos sin darse cuenta.

-¿Estamos bien, verdad?

Pregunta Martin y Miguel asiente.

-Creo que estamos bien…

-¿Crees?

Martin suelta una risa ahogada. Miguel se voltea, le da un mordisco a su sandwich y se encoge en hombros. Todo en un intento por evitar atrapar una de las manos de Martin entre la suya.

-Es que…- Miguel mastica lo que queda de comida en su boca. -Depende.

-¿Depende de que?

-De si me vas a seguir hablando después de que acabemos con esto o no.

Martin ríe a su lado, y Miguel siente las esquinas de su propia boca alzarse por fuerza propia.

-¿Y si te prometo que sí?

-Entonces estamos muy bien.

* * *

Regresan al cuarto de espera justo a tiempo para ser llamados. Suben la angosta y oscura escalera del teatro, y esperan detrás de la cortina junto a un pequeño grupo de gente. Unos son solistas, otros competirán en su misma categoría. Le parece chistoso como algunos parecen al borde de un ataque de nervios, y otros simplemente están jugando con el celular ó a punto de quedarse dormidos. Se apoyan contra una pared, e intentan ignorar las voces que vienen del escenario. Es imposible.

A su lado, Martin mira al vacío y se muerde el labio. Las voces en el escenario retumban, la gente aplaude, y el grupo se hace más pequeño. Esta oscuro y la pantalla del celular de Miguel brilla como un fósforo. Su buzón se ha llenado con mensajes de sus compañeros de coro celebrando lo bien que les fue en el escenario. Por un segundo, deja que la lluvia de emoticones le saque una pequeña sonrisa, una risa en un bufido, apenas audible. Todo se va al carajo cuando ve que Manuel no ha contestado. Que sus, "te extraño", "te quiero", "vienes al concurso?" siguen estando solos.

Presiona las teclas, armando y mandando un mensaje rápidamente, antes de que pueda arrepentirse.

"Puedes pasar por tu casa? Quiero hablar."

Piensa en mandarle otro mensaje, en reprocharle lo mal que se esta portando, como ni siquiera esta intentando con él. Termina apagando el teléfono y empujándolo dentro de su bolsillo cuando empieza a sentir su estomago retorcerse y su garganta empezar a arder.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada.

-Oye…- Comienza Martin, dandole un empujoncito con su hombro. -¿Estas nervioso?

Miguel niega con la cabeza, pero termina mirando la punta de sus zapatillas.

El tiempo es como ruido blanco, apenas importante o perceptible. Esperan tranquilos, Martin silbando las canciones que llegan hasta ellos, y Miguel contando a la gente que va y viene hasta que ya no queda casi nadie.

Para de contar cuando el ultimo dueto antes del suyo desaparece tras la cortina del escenario. Entonces, Martin se inclina y le susurra.

-Oye.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ir a ver detrás de la cortina?

Martin apunta hacia la cortina del escenario con su cabeza, parándose y estirándose como un gato. Miguel lo sigue, parándose a su lado junto a la pequeña abertura que los oculta del público. Desde donde están, pueden ver al publico, a la persona de terno elegante que toca el piano, y al dueto de chicas que alzan sus melodiosas voces al ritmo de una canción de jazz.

Miguel se inclina para ver mejor el publico. Reconoce varias caras, mayormente gente de su colegio que se ha sentado junta en una de las filas del teatro. También ve a los padres de Martin; su mamá murmurando en el oído de su esposo, que no deja de mover las manos. Su mano se desliza dentro de su pantalón, atrapando al celular que se esconde ahí otra vez. No se molesta en sacarlo, simplemente espera mientras sus ojos buscan a Manuel en el público.

Lo busca en la primera fila de gente que mira embobada…

En la segunda, en la tercera, en la cuarta…

Es en la octava fila que sus ojos se atascan en una pareja en particular, en dos rostros demasiado familiares. Su mandíbula cae y sus dedos se enroscan. Apenas llega a cerrar la boca para ahogar un quejido. El tiempo se congela y el latido de su corazón en sus oídos ahoga el sonido de la música. Parpadea, sin querer creer lo que ve. Se dice que no es verdad, que se esta imaginando cosas por culpa de los nervios.

Y sin embargo ninguna excusa le basta lo suficiente para engañarse. Da un paso atrás, mirando rápidamente hacia el pasillo por donde vinieron, y a Martin. Se pregunta cuanto lo odiaría si decidiera salir corriendo en ese mismo instante. Se imagina lo cagado que esta.

_¿Que vas a hacer, Miguel? ¿Que vas a hacer si tu nombre esta impreso en el estúpido programa?_

Siente que va a desmayarse. Siente que esta atrapado en una maldita pesadilla.

-¿Listo?

Pregunta Martin cuando el telón cae y los aplausos empiezan a morir.

Miguel traga, sus manos tiemblan, y sus ojos siguen fijos en el lugar donde antes veía el publico. Martin avanza hacia el escenario. Miguel intenta seguirlo, pero entonces descubre que sus piernas no se mueve. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que sucederá.

-¿Miguel?- Pregunta Martin cuando no lo siente a su lado. Lo mira por sobre su hombro esperando que reaccione.

Cuando no lo hace, Martin se voltea con autentico horror.

Escucha que lo llama y termina quitando la mirada del telón. Esta seguro que los ojos abiertos de Martin reflejan los suyos.

-Mis padres están en el público.

Susurra Miguel, sintiendo que su voz es estrangulada por el miedo que se agolpa en su cuerpo.

Martin parpadea confundido.

-¿Cómo?

Miguel traga, su garganta arde.

-Que mis padres están en el público.

La expresión perpleja de Martin se agrava, y como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma, simplemente se queda quieto mirando a Miguel.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta de nuevo, y alguien les grita que tomen sus lugares de una buena vez. Martin se queda quieto, sin saber que hacer. Miguel mira con temor al telón una vez más. Putea bajito y se pasa una mano por el pelo con frustración.

¿Que mierda están haciendo ahí? ¿Quien mierda les dijo?

Hay un nuevo grito avisando que van a subir el telón, y Miguel termina dando zancadas hasta llegar al medio del escenario. Martin solo lo sigue sin saber si ha escuchado con claridad.

-¿Miguel?

Susurra Martin.

Miguel se queda estático mirando al frente, seca el sudor de sus manos contra su pantalón.

-Al demonio.

-Oye,- responde Martin, un poco más fuerte cuando siente la voz que los anuncia fuera de telón. Su mano encuentra la de Miguel, aún temblando contra la tela de sus jeans. Le da un apretón fuerte, con sentimiento. Y aunque el interior de Miguel esta tan revuelto como su vida en ese instante, asiente y devuelve el apretón con cariño.

Se sueltan apenas un segundo antes de que la tela roja y pesada del telón empiece a levantarse.

_No la puedes cagar, no la puedes cagar. Tranquilo_, se repite Miguel cuando sus ojos se clavan en el público otra vez. Se relame los labios y espera. Mira de reojo a Martin, y al profesor que se acomoda en el piano al lado del público. No hay vuelta atrás.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro._

_La luna tan pálida, acaricia el Opal de tus ojos cansados, princesa de la calle se bienvenida a mi corazón roto._

Miguel no puede evitar que sus ojos recorran el escenario. No quiere saber si esta en lo cierto, pero tampoco quiere sentirse como si tuviera una soga en el cuello.

Martin toma otra bocanada de aire, y su voz flota fuerte, segura, tan cálida como él…. Sabe que esta es la última vez que lo oirá cantar así, tan cerca. Le gustaría pensar que le esta cantando a él, si no fuera porque a esa fantasía se desinfla como un globo cada vez que sus ojos se pasean de nuevo por la fila ocho.

_Las escaleras de la colina, pueden causar desgracia en un suspiro mientras las aspas del molino nos refugian a ti y a mi._

Miguel toma aire, respira profundo para ahogar el temblor en su aliento. Lo va a hacer bien, si va a ser la última vez que lo haga lo va a hacer perfecto.

_Noto sobre tus labios, un olor de fiebre de infante hambriento y bajo tu caricia siento un delirio que me tranquiliza. _

Parpadea despacio, deseando poder cantar con los ojos cerrados sin que le bajen puntos. Toma otro sorbo de aire que llena sus pulmones, tratando de mantener su vista fija en la fila donde están sentados sus emocionados compañeros.

_Y mira como trota la luna que flota, la princesa también, bajo el cielo sin luna lloro al atardecer, mi sueño esfumarse._

Cada palabra que se desliza de su boca, es filuda como un cuchillo hundiéndose en su pecho y cálida como las manos de Martin en su memoria. Siente que el aire y el alma se le escapan en la última estrofa, en el coro que comparte con Martin.

_Las escaleras de la colina, son duras con los miserables, las alas del molino protegen a los enamorados._

Sus voces se unen, alzando la ultima nota justo como lo hicieron muchas veces en el pasado. Incluso mejor, porque esta vez si cuenta. Cuando el piano deja de sonar, los aplausos y gritos emocionados de sus compañeros de coro inundan el teatro. Miguel siente su cuerpo desinflarse, derretirse cuando observa que sus padres se levantan para retirarse. Se inclina para hacer una corta reverencia junto a Martin antes de que las luces mueran y el telón empiece a caer.

Camina detrás de Martin, siguiéndolo en la oscuridad hasta que se encuentran detrás de la cortina. Martin se voltea a verlo, y su sonrisa cruza su rostro de esquina a esquina. Su aliento se escucha entrecortado con felicidad.

-Oye, lo hicimos muy bien.

Dice poniendo una mano en su hombro y sacudiéndolo con cariño antes de atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo. Miguel no pierde en tiempo en devolver la muestra de afecto, en poner sus brazos alrededor de Martin y apretarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Todo va a estar bien.

-Se fueron.- Su voz se oye rasposa, entrecortada. Martin le revuelve el pelo. -Me van a matar.

Martin niega frenéticamente contra su hombro. Miguel cierra sus ojos con fuerza. No quiere echarse a llorar.

-No va a pasar nada. No va a pasar nada porque vamos a ganar, y entonces va a ver lo hijo de puta que esta siendo.

Miguel desearía que fuera así y que alguien como su padre pudiera entender que el talento es mucho mas valioso que las tradiciones machistas de su familia. Y sin embargo sabe mejor que nadie, que no le puedes enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro tan viejo.

Le duele separarse de Martin. Le duele romper ese abrazo, y mentirle diciendo que ya viene. Que lo espere. Que estará de regreso justo a tiempo para subir al escenario a recoger el premio junto con él. Se despide temblando como un animalito indefenso, tomando no más que cuatro pasos antes de regresar corriendo junto a él. A estamparle un beso furioso en los labios, el último.

Porque no podía dejar que todo termine tan horriblemente.

* * *

Camina dando zancadas por los pasillos vacíos del teatro, siguiendo los letreros brillantes que señalan la salida. Por fin se encuentra con la puerta de salida, empujándola abierta en su carrera por llegar a su casa antes que sus padres. Aun así, tiene que parar en seco cuando ve a Manuel parado frente a la salida, con su celular en mano.

La sangre le hierve.

Manuel esta aún más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Fuiste tu, verdad?

Aprieta los puños, sintiendo que la piel se le va a partir, listo para mandarle un puñetazo a Manuel si se atreve a negarlo.

-Responde.

Manuel desliza su celular dentro de su bolsillo, y se acerca apenas unos pasos.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera, Miguel?

En dos segundos ya se encuentra parado frente a Manuel, en tres, lo ha empujado con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo retroceder varios pasos. Manuel lo mira con ira, con la cabeza en alto como si no acabara de mandar todo al demonio.

-¿Que demonios pensaste que ibas a lograr con eso?

Miguel siente su voz cansada alzarse una vez más, esta vez con rabia. Manuel simplemente se encoge en hombros.

-No lo sé, Miguel.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡No, tu vete a la mierda! ¡Tú y tu estúpida manera de pretender que todo esta bien!

Manuel toma un par de pasos adelante, pero Miguel no se mueve. Siente la sangre de su cuerpo subir por su cuello, agolparse en su cabeza.

-Quería arreglar las cosas–

Dice entre dientes, pero Manuel ni siquiera lo deja terminar.

-¡Ni siquiera te pude dejar solo un rato, porque fuiste a saltarle a alguien encima sin que te importara nada!

Manuel grita hasta quedarse sin aire. Miguel traga, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con miedo, ira, sin poder creer que los dos años que pasaron tratando de entenderse no les han servido de nada. Al final sigue estando en el mismo sitio. Al final siguen sin poder explicar lo que sienten, sin poder admitir que se equivocan.

Manuel bufa.

-¿Acaso me equivoco, Miguel?¿Acaso tuviste una razón valida para…?

Miguel se lanza contra Manuel por segunda vez, pero esta vez Manuel lo sujeta por los brazos. Miguel pelea con su agarre, hundiendo sus dedos en el brazo de Manuel con fuerza.

-¡Ya deja de actuar como si nunca cometieras errores, Manuel!¡Como si nunca hicieras nada sin pensar!- Relaja sus dedos, retirando sus manos de los brazos de Manuel y retrocediendo sin apartar la mirada. -Cometí un error, pero por lo menos trate de arreglar las cosas ¿Acaso piensas que lo hice por quedar bien, por parecer menos idiota? Pensé que si tu me querías tanto–y yo te quería tanto podríamos superar toda esta mierda ¿Que te costaba tratar conmigo?

Manuel pasa una mano por su cara, sosteniendo el puente de su nariz por un par de segundos antes de hundir su cara en ella. Miguel espera, sosteniéndose apenas a lo que le queda de recuerdos bonitos. Manuel deja salir un suspiro pesado, y aún sin mirarlo contesta en un hilo de voz.

-Es que tu lo haces sonar tan fácil, Miguel…

Miguel traga, sintiendo un sabor agrio en su boca. Pasa una mano por sus ojos rápidamente antes de continuar.

-Ya entendí que nunca me vas a perdonar. Ni entender.

No espera más.

Pasa al lado de Manuel, harto de tener que explicar una y otra vez lo arrepentido que esta, sabiendo que deja mucho atrás y que en realidad no le quedan más opciones. E incluso cuando escucha su nombre, no voltea.


End file.
